Réincarné
by Clarissa Frey
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon is a dhampire who lives in Forks. When the Olympian Coven returns to Forks and a vampire becomes her flatmate, Alice begins to discover things about herself, the outside world and perils of being a unwanted freak in a prejudiced society
1. One

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

**

* * *

**

**"**Réincarné**"**

_By Clarissa Frey_

**Chapter One**

_"For to be free is not merely to cast off one's chains, but to live in a way that respects and enhances the freedom of others. --Nelson Mandela"_

"Kill the dhampire!"

I heard a vampire holler behind me and I doubled my speed, even though I knew it was pointless, the small gaggle of vampires chasing after me would catch up to me and kill me before I even got to the beginning of the vast forest.

"Imagine the price her head will fetch!"

Crowed another vampire as I all but flew over the pile of felled trees, littered with moss and wild mushrooms. Being a dhampire, I was an outcast in society, too both mortal as well as the supernatural worlds. Put quite simply, I was a recluse though it was not so much as voluntarily but more involuntarily. If I lived amongst society, I would be killed, if I lived away from society, I would live, be safe. But I would give anything to live amongst society and to belong, to have a place within it but that's obviously not going to happen.

Of course, certain vampiric needs must be met- the thirst- wanting blood. Which means that I have to leave my home, which I have nicknamed 'my refuge' to hunt, to satisfy the thirst. This also meant that I ran the chance of getting massacred by humans and vampires alike. A life long hazard that also went with being a hated endangered species. But I haven't explained properly what I am yet have I?

A dhampire is a creature resulted from the union of a male vampire and a human female. Most often than not, a dhampire does not carry full term or if it does reach full term, it usually is still born…according to the folklore anyway. What memories I can dredge of my birth mother are a hazy, blurry and bloody mess, the deep cavity in her belly being the cause of her death. My father, whoever he was, was never there.

Fortunately and also unfortunately, most of the folklore surrounding dhampires is true and as a result of this, I am probably the only surviving adult dhampire in the entire world, which makes me a very endangered species.

Why is this you may ask? From what I've managed to research in between escaping from hoards of vampires after my head, everything from talents to physique is detailed in the oral and written legends, though they did underestimate our height capabilities. No, I am an endangered species because if my kind were to survive the birthing and childhood, we would most likely finally die when we were to reach adolescence because of a number of reasons- insanity, bi-polar disease, depression, the list was a huge one.

You could say that I was lucky that I survived my adolescent years, but that gave way to my turning into a hermit, now living on the outskirts of a town called Forks in Washington state, near the town which would be able to sustain me but also small enough that if something did happen and I had a psychotic episode then hopefully not many people would get in the crossfire.

My abrupt and forced move to the outskirts of Forks happened roughly twenty something years ago, the last place I had been hiding out at was discovered by a bunch of a nomad vampires, who delighted in trying to kill me and told the towns people that I was the ones who had been killing off the residents- it had been the nomads actually, for I hunt only animals to sustain my thirst. Of course it didn't help the situation when I had one of my blackouts- I had no idea what happened when I had a blackout and I didn't really want to know at all what occurred during that time. Cutting the long story into a short one however, a mob made of both vampires and humans out of the town had chased me and I ran until I stumbled across Forks. I had enough money too buy the residence that I live in now and I have been here ever since.

How old am I, you may ask? Well, I cannot give you an exact year of my birth- when the monstrosity was born, but the first days I clearly remember were those in 1920- so I am eighty-nine years of age from that year, but I am sure that I am older.

Back to my little situation though and I stopped in my tracks as I went into a vision

Alice ran through the forest as quick as can be, the vampires who chased her closely following after her. She took a sharp right at a clump of ferns and disappeared between two gigantic oak trees and- Alice was standing at the stove stop, stirring the contents of a pot, mixing and adding herbs to the pot to enhance the flavor of what she was cooking…

Snapping out of the vision, I glanced around until I spotted something that I had seen in my vision- my talent was visions of the future. Of course, it was liable to change because of people's decisions but I could live that, it gave me an immense advantage when running from murderous mobs. Seeing the oaks as I ran, I darted past them and soon discovered the reason why my vision changed and halted so abruptly.

Three horse-sized wolves were waiting for me, snarling in outrage. Immediately I held up my hands in submission. I had encountered the pack leader once upon a time when I was hunting and we had come to an agreement- I stay away from them, hunt only animals, stay on my side of the boundary line and they would leave me alone and by they I mean the guardians of the Olympian area- the native American tribe, the Quillettes. Certain descendants of the tribe shifted into wolves, the only natural enemy of vampires and I guess dhampires. Which is when I realized that I must have crossed onto Quillette territory and I thought it vital to offer an explanation

"I am sorry to have crossed onto Quillette land as you can without a doubt hear, I am being pursued by vampires…"

Another harsh growl made me trail off of my explanation and into silence and I heard as clear as a bell, a commanding howl and suddenly, one of the wolves leaped at me, automatically I covered my head, only to realize that it had attacked a vampire behind me. Seeking to help them, I dived in after them, attacking my would be assailants. Gladly ripping heads and biting down, keeping them still whilst a wolf ripped them apart.

Another thing about dhampires, we were, according to legend, apparently the ultimate species to hunt and kill vampires because of our almost equals strengths- I was not as fast as a vampire, nor as strong but I was still a force to be reckoned with, as are the Quillettes.

Finished in our task, a large black wolf approached me, the alpha of the pack and the one I had made my agreement with. Though one would think that the pack were a threat on sight, there was an intelligence that you would not see in genuine wolves

"Please accept my apologies for trespassing onto Quillette land. In my panic, I hadn't realized that I had crossed the borders. I do hope we can continue our agreement for I very much like it here"

I told the alpha. The alpha turned and disappeared into the brush and I stayed put, for I was sure that he wished to speak to me in person. Sure enough, only but three minutes later, a tall man emerged wearing only pants.

Sam Uley, alpha to the Quillette pack is a majestic man. Naturally he carries an air of leadership and importance. I smiled at him weakly, he regarded me seriously and for the first time I felt nervous. I shifted weight, my human side becoming more dominant in times of nervousness I have found.

"Does this always happen?"

Sam asked me and I nodded, caring to elaborate for it would do a great disservice and a mark of disrespect for the man not to inform of the reason

"I am continuously hunted by vampires, I do not belong in this world, yet I am here. But the thirst must be satisfied, every time I leave my home to hunt, I run a great risk of being massacred.

I had left the area, thinking it wise to reduce the sudden increase in Mountain Lions to the north, it seems that those vampires had similar ideas, though merely to satisfy their thirst with the humans that hunted the Lions"

"You ran all the way back here?"

Sam asked me, surprised and I nodded, a look of admiration crossed his face, but as quickly as it had appeared, it had disappeared.

"Are there more bloodsuckers chasing you?"

I shook my head no. Together we had eradicated them, an achievement unto itself for they were fearsome vampires to encounter.

"Very well. Perhaps we can come to an agreement then dhampire"

Sam proposed, curiosity over rode reason and I nodded, wanting to know Sam Uley's proposition almost as much as I wanted to be able to be part of society.

"You alert us when you are going on your hunt and as the vampires chase you when they come across you, we pick them off. By doing so, we eradicate nomad vampires in the region and you are given a greater chance of satisfying your thirst better"

This was a very agreeable proposition and I nodded in acceptance of said proposition, Sam held out his hand and I was hesitantly took it in mine, not sure as to what to do. I held it there for a beat and then withdrew it quickly.

"I will not trespass on your hospitality any longer. I will alert you when I must hunt on the next occasion"

On that note, I turned on my heel and returned the way I came, heading to my home. My long dark hair had come loose during the chase and as it flew around me in the wind, I realized how long I had allowed it to grow. Resolving to cut it to the short, spiky style that reached just underneath my ears, which kept me happy and was highly prized by the hair industry- giving me the money to survive my confinement, when I got home, I detoured via a meadow which was secluded, had a natural barrier of rocks and was dotted with daisies and filled with an abundance of wild flowers.

This meadow was essentially my escape from everything when it became unbearable for here, I was able to sit in the sunlight and breathe in the delicious scents that the flowers emitted and to watch the honeybees at work, to sit as still as stone and watch the birds and butterflies gather pollen- the place oozed of serenity and I spent my time there until twilight had taken hold. Which was when I returned to my lodgings.

* * *

_A/N: Welcome! So we're at yet the beginning of yet another fic. Now. Why dhampires? The answer: Because as much as I love Nessie (and I really do), Meyer just ticked me off big time with the whole 'half vampire' crap in Breaking Dawn. Haha, aside from that...hope you enjoy!_

* * *


	2. Two

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing. --Helen Keller"_

Looking through the pantry, I decided that the time had come to venture into town to buy food and other necessities. Collecting my earnings from the latest of my little odds and ends that I did to earn an income, I walked at a comfortable speed into the town, for I had no cause to be nervous for my safety at the moment. No one in the supermarket approached me to converse anymore, nor did I approach any one of them for conversation. For I did not know how to converse in society- yes, I knew how to talk and I had figured that speaking kind words would get me somewhere, other than that I knew nothing of social customs at all. Undeniably, I had surprised myself after my first conversation with Sam. Though there was one worthy of mention- Charlie Swan, he made a habit to speak to me whenever he saw me, not caring about my lack of speech. If he did this out of duty or not, I had to appreciate what I guess you would call his thoughtfulness.

And it is for this reason, for my lack of speech in town and uncertainly of social customs and behaviors that I believe that the towns people here believe I am mute, for I make no contact with no one and I quickly take what I need and pay for it- I had learnt that from watching a television- the only resource I possessed to survive in society. I taught myself to make quick exits when engaged by Charlie Swan and I would then dash back to my home, to pack everything away, chop firewood and then prepare my dinner. I was not prepared to hear a knock on my door as I sat down to eat dinner, by myself. Wooden bowl that I had made myself in hand, I hesitantly went to answer it, pausing at the door, wishing that I had a window so as to observe who was waiting at the door and then decide if I should answer the door or not. Unfortunately I was not given the luxury of deciding.

"Dhampire, I know you are there. This is urgent"

Sam Uley pressed, knocking again on the door. Still nervous, I started unlocking the strong door as I realized that my earlier vision of the mushroom soup had come to pass and after two minutes, opened the door as wide as the final chain that I had left attached would allow, which was not too far, enough for me to peek through and look at Sam apprehensively

"This isn't necessary dhampire"

"I am sorry, but it is"

My tone was stiff and forced and I was sure that I had caused offence. In the background, I heard a questions being asked by different voices that I was unfamiliar with- 'is that mushroom soup?', 'whatever it is that the dhampire has cooked, it smells awesome' and 'if she's locked up by herself all the time, where'd she learn to cook like that?' Despite them obviously being in Sam's company it made me nervous to hear them and I cowered behind the door as Sam scolded those behind him and I smiled at him weakly, amused at his words, many of which I did not understand

"Do you wish to have some soup? For I made too much, enough for a couple of weeks so I do not mind if you dine here tonight or you can take it back to your homes to eat later"

Sam shook his head no, declining my offer, whilst I heard urgings in the background to accept my offer and to eat outside, right at this very moment.

"This especially concerns you dhampire, do you wish to know our news or not? We do not have to be here"

Sam asked almost angrily and I unchained the door and opened it, clutching the door tightly, ready to slam it shut hurriedly if it were necessary and waited for the alpha to deliver his news, his grim face portrayed that this was not a good tiding. Of course if it were indeed good tidings, he would not take time to inform me.

"A coven of vampires, they are moving to Forks we received word from the town, that a family of seven are coming to Forks, years before you arrived, such a family lived here and this family fitted the description of the previous family perfectly, though there is one extra"

Sam told me, his voice slow and steady and I dropped the bowl, splattering hot soup everywhere from the shock in hearing this news. My peace and happiness, well the happiness that I was in a location that was peaceful, safe and quiet, away from society but not too far had now been jeopardized, for I would have to move yet again to keep myself alive.

Coming back to reality, I realized that I had scalded Sam when I had dropped my supper and grabbing at the old and tattered dress I wore, I started wiping tenderly at his burnt skin, apologizing profusely for my reaction that had caused his burns and as I tended to them using my skirt, I was surprised and amazed to see the burns healing, so only an angry red adorned his skin. He seemed to be like myself, have quick healing properties in his skin.

"It was a great shock dhampire, I do not blame your reaction at all."

Sam told me and I heard what I thought to be kindness and something I could not discern in his voice, for I knew only anger, hate, prejudice and loneliness. Finished cleaning his soup spattered skin; I looked at him feeling hopelessness wash through me once again. Hopelessness was not a stranger to me either.

"Well, I must thank you for your consideration and hospitality for my stay here, for vampires and a dhampire cannot share a region, for it is trying enough for your pack to contend with me I am sure"

I told Sam bitterly and I went to shut the door, to gather my thoughts and to start packing my belongings and destroying anything I deemed necessary, for the move I would make using only my hands and bags. The door was stopped from being shut and I saw a hand that revealed itself to belong to one of the other wolves

"You should not leave, stand up to them, you were here first, you established your territory first, like we established ours"

The wolf urged me. Whilst I appreciated his words, he did not understand my situation and I had no wish to inform of the full extent of my confinement that my life depended upon

"It is a necessity, not an option, you do not understand young wolf and you do not need to understand my reasons"

Again, I tried to shut the door and this time, it was another wolf stopped me from shutting the door and I felt my patience being tried. I had much to do and I did not need to be hindered by wolves that had no understanding whatsoever

"Help us to understand then dhampire, for we equally despise those fang faced monsters as much as you"

All three wolves in human form that stood on my front step wore what I guessed to be determined expressions on their faces and they stubbornly refused to let me shut the door to be by myself and, it also seems, to leave Forks forever because of the vampires. Giving in, I opened the door further to show my submission.

"Come, we shall sit outside and I will tell the story of my long life whilst you eat"

My appetite had disappeared with the news of vampires and it was because of this that I was able to supply the five wolves with generous servings of soup. Too me, it was unusual to have people sitting on the verandah that I had built, sitting on the chairs I had carved from aged wood and polished for the first time in my entire existence and I found that I liked it.

Taking a deep breath, I gathered my whirling thoughts, which were competing with one another and I let it out slowly, taking another to calm me and as I released it from my lungs, I began

"I do not know when I was born-"

I began, but the young wolf that had first objected of my decision to leave Forks, to keep myself alive and safe, interrupted me almost immediately

"If we are to be allies, we must know each other's name. You know Sam's obviously, I'm Embry Call"

Now, I would identify the gray wolf as Embry Call, the russet wolf as Jacob Black, the chocolate brown wolf as Quil Ateara, the wolf that was a color I was not sure of named Paul and of course, the black wolf that is Sam Uley.

"I am Mary Alice Brandon, Alice, for I was informed a dhampire should not be named Mary"

Embry chuckled at my words, even though they were full of truth and I realized that I liked not being called 'dhampire', 'abomination', 'monster' and others that I had been called, so unpleasant that to even think of them made me feel queasy inside and the depression that came with being dhampire, reared it's ugly head.

"Like I mentioned, I do not know when I was born. What I do remember of my birth mother is blurred, hazy and uncertain. Though what I am certain of is that she died because of a wound in her belly. My first memories that are clear and concise in my memory are those that occurred in the year of 1920. Which is how I calculate my age- from that year to today, I am eighty-nine years old. The year of 1920, I was in Illinois state and that year was the year that I discovered what I was- a dhampire, born as the result of a union between a male vampire and a human vampire…"

The wolves seemed disgusted to know what my heritage was and whilst it sickened me to think of my parents' union, defensiveness immediately bubbled beneath me, as did the anger that was simmering inside of me. Sam gestured for me to continue on with my story

"At the end of that year, in the dead of winter, I was chased from Illinois by a mob of angry humans. Though I do not remember the cause of the mob. After that incident, I traveled north, to New York State, where I remained for quite a number of years, though not as long as I have stayed in Forks. It was there that the nomad vampires discovered me and a bounty was placed on my head, ten dollars was the bounty, a lot of money in those days and I began to run away from the vampires. Like now, I had spent my time in isolation though when the goose chase with the vampires began, it became necessary for me to sever all contact, to live away from the society"

The wolves sat, enraptured to hear my tale and I continued on becoming enthralled in my own painful, violent life and even after I had concluded, they still did not understand my willingness and forced leave

"You still do not understand. All vampires in the Americas know of the bounty on the dhampire's head. The last that I heard of the amount was in the millions, a lot of money for the head of a creature. This is why I must leave"

The wolves were still stubborn about my departure even after I answered each of their questions with an amount of detail that was unbeknownst even to me.

"At very least, stay until the arrival and then you can decide?"

Embry pleaded and tired of their persistent pleas, I gave into their requests and promised that I would stay, not try to leave in the dead of night and even then, they assured me that they would know if I tried to leave.

They left soon after I had promised them, triumphant to have me promise to stay. For the remainder of the night, I contemplated on what I was going to do when the vampire coven arrived and my inevitable execution was nailed to the wall, awaiting the judge's guilty verdict.


	3. Three

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_"When a deep injury is done us, we never recover until we forgive. --Alan Paton"_

Today, I was the most nervous I had ever been in my entire long, sad and pathetic existence. My hair had been cut short and sent away, the check paying me had come through, my belongings were packed and I was ready to leave at but a moments notice and it was in the kitchen that I stood in clothes that I had finished sewing the night before, waiting for the cries of 'kill the dhampire' or something similar to come, for I smelt the vampires and if I could smell them, then they would without a doubt be able to smell me and this was not a comforting thought in the slightest, it was the scariest thought in my life.

All day I stood there, still as stone, waiting and listening for sounds of vampires coming to kill me and the day lazily passed, the sun fighting to beat the clouds which were a permanent fixture in Forks and when the sun set, I blinked for there had been nothing and I wondered if Sam had a say in my staying alive. Now, I owed him my life for what he had done. Lethargically, I began to unpack my belongings for it seemed that I would be staying in Forks, the television turned on to distract me as I remade my bed, took the two chairs off of the table. Three hours later, one would never have guessed that the house had been packed, ready to be abandoned for the fire in the hearth crackled merrily, the woody pine smell that the wood gave off as it burnt filling the house with its strong perfume. Sitting down with my dinner at the table, I realized that I was glad that I was able to stay in Forks. I felt at home here, it was simple. Confinement is a hard burden to bear but it is little things such as that which made it all that much more bearable.

For weeks I rationed my food and even went so far as to search in the forest that surrounded my home for food- berries, mushrooms, milk weed- anything sustainable. I found a beehive and gladly took honey and the comb after carefully cracking the hive open, a luxury to be had. My home still smells of honey after three weeks from the candles I had created with the comb after I had chewed out the honey.

But eventually, sources will be depleted and the thirst would rear its ugly head with a vengeance, for I had suppressed it for many weeks. Evidence of this could be seen in various pieces of furniture where I had ripped at it. The thirst caused me to have many more blackouts and on one such occasion, I found myself in the forest, stalking two humans hiking. The temptation was so great that I threw myself off of a small over hang to knock some sense back into me. It succeeded but it also knocked me silly for a while until I had healed.

No, I had come to my breaking point and I needed to hunt and replenish food supplies and once out in the wilderness, I lost all thought, putting all efforts into satisfying my thirst that consumed me completely. When I came back to my senses was when I smelt vampire very close to me

"Dhampire"

A smooth and velvety voice breathed across my neck and I froze in what I was doing, which was burying a deer which I had just drank from. I just stood stock still, like a tree not moving but my hair, which waved in the wind

"We should have listened to our instincts when we smelt your scent dhampire but we did not believe that a dhampire would live here, there are rumors that a dhampire is in Alaska though"

The vampire added the part about the dhampire as an afterthought more than a statement and I was surprised to hear some unknown emotion rather than hate and other similar emotions in his voice

"My name is Edward Cullen"

I was surprised at the politeness in his voice and I nodded mutely, this was a worthy day to be recognized indeed, a vampire being polite to a dhampire, it was unheard of!

"Why are you being so nice to me? If you were any other vampire, you would've tried to rip my head off to get the bounty on my head. Every day it gets bigger, you would be rich!"

I asked, my voice shrill with panic and nervousness. This Edward Cullen observed me once and then shook his head no. He didn't want to kill me, I wonder why; it was probably for some selfish reason

"Would you meet my wife?"

His wife? What business did I have with his wife? I did not know her, nor she me, but I decided since this vampire could kill me without a second thought and I wouldn't see nor hear it coming if he suddenly decided, I did not have the chance to answer for a vision took hold

_A woman stood by a grave, she was crying though no tears appeared on her face and if tears were there, one could not see them because of the gloom projected by the rain crowds as drops of rain fell from the sky, mirroring the woman's sadness_

_"Bella, we have to leave"_

_Alice was stunned to see Edward Cullen standing beside the crying woman, a hand on her shoulder, he too looked wracked with grief…_

"Bella, you want me to meet Bella?"

I gasped out and Edward Cullen looked at me, eyes narrowed with suspicion that I knew his wife's name, but I had no chance to explain for yet another vision took over

_"Alice, you are my friend and my family will have to accept that and" Bella's tone adopted a fierce one, "and if they are not happy with that decision, that is their problem and not mine"_

"Tell me how do you know my wife!?"

Edward Cullen demanded and I shrugged, for that was the only I would give. Mr. Cullen, it seems decided to keep his anger in check for the sake of his wife, rather than me.

"Bella is coming now, when you were off in dream land"

Mr. Cullen informed of me and I rolled my eyes when he was not looking at me and I was hit with yet another vision

_The coven of vampires stood around Alice, one- Carlisle for that was what he introduced himself was gazing at her amazed, another- Esme, his mate looked at her pitifully, one- Jasper with curiosity, another male- Emmett, Edward, Bella and another female, Rosalie. Rosalie wore no expression what so ever at the announcement that Alice was a dhampire. Alice was confused as to why she was under such a critical gaze and bowed her head shyly._

"Edward?"

A soft voice asked and I looked up and saw Bella and smiled at her. For my visions always came true unless a decision was changed but this vision was so clear, so finite that it was concrete, it was not going to change and I was already so grateful to the vampire that stood in front of me

"This is my wife Bella"

I regarded him coolly, for it was obvious that I already knew who his wife was, of course, I kept up pretences that I did not know who she was and nodded to her in greeting, I did not take her extended hand in mine however.

"Bella, this is a dhampire"

Mr. Cullen said these words carefully and I bared my teeth at him for his tone of voice. I heard the pity in them and the implication that I was inferior. Though I had lived with this prejudice for many years it still was similar to rubbing salt in the wounds that had been inflicted by so many vampires in the past. Bella looked first at myself and then Mr. Cullen as if wanting assurance that what he had just said was true, my bared teeth probably confirmed it and before I could do anything, Bella leaped at me

"You took my baby away from me"

She screeched and I fought back, grabbing her arms and throwing her off of me. Mr. Cullen made no move to restrain his wife as she launched herself back at me

"Bella what are you doing?"

I hollered at her when she grabbed my neck, squeezing tightly. Without a doubt, I would have bruises after this little encounter for a couple of minutes, possibly longer if she kept squeezing

"I should end your life after what you have done"

She whispered angrily and I glared at her as best I could because she was starting to choke me

"What is it that I have done? I have lived here for the past twenty something years, I do not know you and I took nothing from you"

Mr. Cullen finally pulled his wife off of me, giving me an apologetic look, not before I saw the satisfied look he wore and I lunged at him, aiming to severe his head from his body and then tear it too pieces

"You should have killed me and been done with it"

I snarled as I pinned him to the ground, my petite body surprising him. It was apparent that he did not know the folklore on dhampires well, for if he did, he would know we possess a considerable amount of strength

"Get off of him"

Bella shrieked and I leaned over him, fully intending to rip his head off but still another vision stopped me from doing so

_Bella and Alice, running through the forest together, dodging logs and trees without a second thought, heading towards Alice's meadow for isolation and peace, away from the others_

_"Your daughter, tell me about her"_

_"I fell pregnant with her when I was still human"_

I jumped off of Edward Cullen after seeing that vision. Though it was hazy, yet to be decided if that will come to pass, it was enough for me to know. They together had created a dhampire, who had not survived

"And you called me a monster"

I screeched and once again dived at Edward Cullen, for he should have known the consequences of mating with a human female.

"You are lucky that your babe did not survive for I would have killed him myself"

I told him fiercely and he adopted an angry look. Anger, I was acquainted with, anger I can work to my advantage

"What do you know? Our child would have had a proper upbringing had she survived"

Bella told me quietly and I turned to glare at her for it was as much as her fault she brought such suffering, indeed she is lucky to have survived the birth- unless she hadn't and that was when she was turned to vampire.

"And if your child was lucky enough to reach adolescence she had a ninety nine percent chance of not surviving adolescence. Read up on Romanian folklore and you will understand. You know nothing of being a dhampire"

I told her my voice slow as I tried to calm myself, I could feel my anger coming over all logical reason and the last I wanted was to have a blackout or have a psychotic fit of some sort.

"Your babe, what happened?"


	4. Four

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

__

"If someone listens, or stretches out a hand, or whispers a kind word of encouragement, or attempts to understand a lonely person, extraordinary things begin to happen.

--Loretta Girzatlis"

Too calm myself down, I forced myself to sit down on the log behind me and stare at the nearest branch and count the leaves on it and then the individual veins in each leaf. For even the slightest idea that another dhampire had been alive in this world made my ears ring with outrage. My calming technique, I found was quite effective as Bella started talking about her dead child in a hollow voice

"Still born, my Renesmee, my little girl was still born. She kicked her way out of my womb and died in my arms. I died soon afterward, Edward turned me as I was dying"

Her words spurred the hazy memory of my birth mother in my eyes, the deep cavity flooded with blood came to mind and I realized what had happened and why my mother had died, I had torn her apart from the inside out and she had died birthing a monster and as all of these thoughts flew through me, as I realized that all the names I had ever been called were true, I saw Mr. Cullen physically flinch, like he had seen my memories and heard my thoughts, that they had been spoken aloud for all to hear

"Your Renesmee is lucky, for she would suffer much even with loving parents"

I told them, feeling exhausted as the memory of being chased by a mob out of town came to mind and I saw Mr. Cullen flinch once again, like he too knew what had happened too me.

"Vampires do not flinch like you do Edward Cullen"

I stated, though it really came out as a question. Mr. Cullen looked at me with a piercing gaze but he did not explain his frequent flinches to me at all.

"Would you come to meet the rest of our family?"

Now, that was drawing the line, I could handle to vampires that sort of want to kill me but the rest of the coven who would want my head on a silver platter presented to the Volturri? Dream on

"Oh yes Mr. Cullen, I'm really going to walk into a death trap. Excuse me for not being naïve"

Rustles in the bushes and two wolves leaped into view- Jacob and Embry. They growled at Edward Cullen and Bella in warning and stepped in front of me, protecting me from them. I found it interesting that we were united on a common enemy, vampires yet I myself were an enemy of the wolves as well, yet they supported me and they wanted me to stay in Forks. I stayed the two wolves by touching them lightly on their rumps.

"These two vampires were just leaving, they have, for now outstayed their welcome"

I told them, warning my two enemies. Edward Cullen looked at me beseechingly, Bella looked at me furiously before they both melted into the brush, disappearing into the forest. Both wolves looked up at me, wanting reassurance it seems for some reason, that I was safe.

"I am all right, horrible things were discussed and it seems that it was my fault, intentionally of course, like always but of course, I could never have done it for I have never met them before"

I chuckled as I turned in the direction of my home, the two wolves following almost protectively. When I could smell the scents of home, I turned to the two of them who still flanked both sides of me

"Run along, thank you for your assistance, I will be able to get to my home safely"

I promised them and to emphasize my point, I ran as fast as I was able to my home. Opening the door, I heard a reassuring howl from one of my helpers and smiling to myself, I went about my confined life.

For the next couple of days, a certain degree of peace and isolation was achieved, punctured by that of the howling of wolves that I heard a lot and I would listen to the La Push pack howl to the shining silver moon. The peace wasn't set to last for a knock on the door came not but a day after the full moon and I knew whom it was, I didn't move to answer the door though

"We want to talk to you"

I heard Edward Cullen's voice call through the door clearly, his tone still smooth and velvety. I scoffed at his statement, standing and dashing to the back door, which was just as heavily locked as the front but easier to unlock, quicker. With years worth of practice under my belt, I had the door unlocked silently and was out, creeping around the side of the house to see who was at my front door. All of the coven, I was sure of it were there- Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Edward and Rosalie. There shouldn't have been any surprises that they were there and that they knew where I lived but it was still a small shock nonetheless.

"I do not think she wants to come out"

Jasper said, I could hear an accent to his voice that Edward did not have, nor Bella and as the others replied to his statement, I realized that they all had different accents. It was also Jasper who spotted me first

"Good morning ma'am"

He greeted me and I looked at him, amused at his manner and I realized that this would be the scene in that I had saw a couple of days ago. Here we go…

"Why are you here?"

I asked, skipping all pleasantries. What I really wanted to know was how far I would have to be running and how fast and when. The anticipation as to when it was going to happen was sort of driving me nuts and it was effecting me greatly in regards to my sanity problems as well.

"We wanted to talk to you"

Carlisle supplied and I looked at him not believing him and I gestured at Edward and Bella in turn

"Not the impression that I was given in the forest yesterday. Of course Edward and Bella did not inform you Carlisle that they attacked me without provocation?"

Carlisle hid his surprise that I knew his name well, I had to commend him for that, as did his mate. Bella looked furious at me

"Now, I'll have to ask you to leave. I am happy here in Forks and I am not intending to leave. I will stay away from you and you will stay away from me"

I told them forcibly, pointing at the drive that my walks to the town center had created. None made to move and I realized that there was no way that I was going to get them to leave until they had gotten what they had come for

"What's your name?"

Rosalie asked me and I turned to look at her, wondering if it were a genuine question or if it harbored something more sinister, to use against me. Being thoughtless defied all logic at the moment and before I could catch myself I answered

"I am Alice Brandon, it is nice to know you Rosalie"

I greeted her and she jumped surprised at her name. I didn't bother to offer any explanation whatsoever as I did not think it was necessary at all.

"How do you know our names?"

The same vampire with the interesting accent, Jasper asked and I shrugged, not wanting to offer the information that like vampires, dhampires had special abilities as well because if certain vampires got hold of that information and they found out that I was able to see into the future, my bounty would increase in significant proportions and it was already high enough

"That is not necessary Jasper, but all that matters is that whilst I am in your company, I run the risk of being massacred by nomad vampires and I have had eighty nine years experience of them"

I told them all sternly. Carlisle took a step forward towards me and touched my shoulder and I shied backwards snarling at him for doing that.

"We wanted to tell you that if you are willing, that we aren't going to force you to move away"

Carlisle told me, ever the arbitrator I am sure. Again, I shrugged. Knowing that they weren't going to chase me out of Forks reassured me somewhat but it only made me that much more suspicious

"And the catch in all of this is?"

"There is no catch Alice to any of this Alice, it is simple, we do not have any quarrel with you, why would we chase you or try to kill you?"

Carlisle told me and I wondered if he was speaking the truth or not. Turning around, I went back inside, locking the door behind me and left it at that, not wishing to speak to the vampires any more.

That night there was another knock on the door and I groaned, another vampire. I wished they would just go somewhere away from Forks and away from me and I wasn't some toy that they could play with

"No thank you! I am not home"

I called out through the door to the person who was on the other side, waiting for me to answer the door. I was determined not to answer the door, it wasn't necessary to answer a door for a vampire when they could just come tearing inside

"It's Rosalie, I wanted to know if you would come shopping with me tomorrow? I am going to Port Angeles"

Shopping? Curiosity over won reason and I unlocked the door so I could speak to her in person. I really wanted to know what this shopping is, for it sounded very appealing. It was for that reason and because I also preferred to keep as many eyes on my enemies as well. Yes, it's hard feat to accomplish but it's saved my life before many times and I am not about to break that custom now because of this question that Rosalie had put before me.

"What's shopping?"

Rosalie looked at me surprised and almost outraged at my question.

"You have never been shopping before?"

That didn't answer my question though, it only answered with another one which then begged another question; how was I meant to answer her question about this 'shopping' if I did not know what it is?

"You still haven't answered my question- what is it? And what do you do when you go shopping?"

I told her, asking two more questions of my own. Rosalie adopted a funny look upon her face, like she couldn't believe at all what she was hearing from my mouth

"How long have you been alone?"

Rosalie asked me and I answered without hesitation, without trying to think of the number of years that I had been alive, I just answered her with three tiny words

"My whole life"

Rosalie was silent and she didn't move on the other side of the door and I felt guilt move through me that I had made her upset. Shutting the door, I unchained and unlocked the locks and opened it all the way

"Did you want to tell me what shopping is?"

_I asked her and she looked at me, smiled and nodded. Swallowing and berating myself at the stupidity of what I was about to say, I asked if she wanted to come inside, so we could talk._


	5. Five

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

_One more chapter before I go on holiday...Sorry for the delay in updating, I sort of only just got around to finishing off this chapter when I realized I hadn't posted chapter four!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

_"As you think, so you are. As you dream, so you become. As you create your wishes, so they create you. --Wendy Garrett"_

Today was the day that Rosalie and I were going shopping. After much explanation and frustration on my side, I understood exactly what it was and too me, it sounded like the best thing in the world and I was eagerly looking forward to it. But on the other hand, it involved leaving my refuge and risking almost certain death. Standing hesitantly at the doorway, I looked at the waiting car and then inside the house, weighing up the odds and other things

"Alice, come, nothing will happen to you whilst we're in Port Angeles, I promise"

Rosalie told me, reassuring me and I was sure that I looked as distraught as I felt, as I rung my hands undecidedly and with nervousness as well

"But you cannot assure that can you?"

Rosalie shook her head no and I slowly inched towards the inside of the house, for it was looking very, very appealing at the moment

"Alice, you need to do this. I cannot guarantee that nothing will happen to you, but we can be careful in what we do okay and we'll stay together"

Rosalie told me gently and I stood still. Seems I stood still way too long because next I realized, I was off of the porch and being pushed towards the car. The door was open and I got in, the door being shut for me and in seconds, we were moving and I clutched at the seat anxiously and watched as the needle climbed at an alarming rate. When it hit the one hundred mile mark, I almost screeched

"Slow down, you'll kill us both!"

I think Rosalie giggled, but whatever it was, she was amused and I watched with some relief as the needle slowly descended

"We're not going to be going anywhere in a hurry Alice"

I seriously doubted that but I didn't let onto that fact, well I hope I didn't anyway. Not knowing what to do with myself, I just clutched at the seat and hoped that I would be alive by the end of the day

"Have you ever been in a car?"

Rosalie asked and I looked over at her, she was waiting for me to answer and I shook my head no. The last time I had been on anything moving was a boat in the '50s and I got on discovered that a coven of vampires were there, they tried to kill me and I jumped over board and ended up staying in Mississippi for a couple of years and then the process repeated itself- I get found out by some vampires and get chased from the village.

"No. Never. Though I did hide out in a mechanical shop once, I could tell you anything about cars in 1970s without batting an eyelid"

Rosalie smiled and turned a corner, I expected us to slide off of the road but we didn't so I cheated death once again for what could be the millionth time.

"Tell me"

"Tell you what?"

I asked Rosalie. I was saved answering because we pulled into a big building- parking lot, which was where the nerves set in yet again and Rosalie had to talk me in getting out of the car

"There's so many hiding spaces that if there are vampires trying to kill you, you'll be able to hide as you run"

Rosalie told me as she pointed out but a few of them and I saw what she was referring too. Hesitantly, I figured out how to open the car door and stepped out of the car, shutting it quietly and quickly walking to where Rosalie stood.

"You can't hide forever you know"

She told me quietly and I almost snarled at her in my reply

"I can always try"

Rosalie gave me a piercing look and then gestured for me to follow her, which I did. I stayed very close to her the entire time and jumped when I felt her hand in mine and yanked it away with a growl. I did not know why she had done that but I did not want her doing that that was for certain

"You do not want reassurance?"

Rosalie asked and I looked at her dumbly as we walked. This resulted in my almost colliding with a crowd of people and I shied away. Rosalie grabbed my hand again and I found that it was so comforting to have her hand holding mine and I stared in amazement as we came into the shopping center.

"Oh my"

I said quietly. Rosalie giggled to herself and pulled me into the first shop that caught her eye. It did not take me long to become Rosalie's doll, nor to completely fall in love with the concept of shopping. We sat ourselves down to rest in the food court after three hours, as I was hungry. With a plate of food in front of me, I started eating as Rosalie talked about the bigger shopping centers- the famous ones that were in Manhattan and other things

"How much do I need to pay you for the clothes?"

I asked after taking a drink from a beautiful substance called Cola that I couldn't get enough of, I didn't have it regularly because I needed to be healthy to survive isolation so it was like a little taste of heaven I would imagine.

"Nothing, you do not owe me a thing Alice"

Rosalie told me firmly. I opened my mouth to object but she stopped me once, twice, three times and when I went to object a fourth time, she put some bread in my mouth making me cough so as to swallow it properly.

"Rosalie…"

I trailed off my objections when I saw a pale white figure and I tensed and slid down, so as to conceal my self-better. I could not tell if it were a vampire, there were too many people in the same space and I was not accustomed to filtering out smells

"That's a human Alice, no need to panic"

"Why does they look like one?"

Rosalie blinked once and then launched into an explanation about the various fashion 'genres' complete with detailed histories about them. I can safely say that I learnt more eating lunch that day than any other in my life…apart from my brief stay in a mechanical shop of course.

The day passed way too quickly for my liking, I had liked being in a shopping center, trying on clothes already sewn and ready to wear, it delighted me. But being in the car park still frightened me and I clutched Rosalie's hand in fear and when I was safely in the car, Rosalie pulled out of the place as face as she could

"So what are your thoughts on shopping?"

Rosalie asked me as we sped at a ridiculous speed down the highway once again. I was again clutching the sides of the seat and hoping that I would survive the journey back. I opened my mouth to answer

"I love it, it's an interesting thing to do. I would very much like to do this again with you Rosalie"

I told her. Rosalie laughed freely and then smiled at me and I was confused as to why she found it amusing, what I had just said.

"Perhaps you will be less fearful of the car park and the car as well?"

Rosalie proposed dryly and I gave her a fierce stare, wanting to defend myself as to why I had been so terrified of the car and the car park respectively.

"I would like to point out to you Rosalie that I have never been inside a car before, especially traveling at speeds in a metal vehicle. I may be impervious to most but I am positive I would not survive a accident in a car and secondly there are many places in a car park that one could hide to ambush another, can you not understand my hesitation?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and patted me quickly on the shoulder, I jumped at the physical contact that I was not used too at all and curled up into a small ball so as to make myself as safe as possible. I do not know why Rosalie had done that but it made me uncomfortable for her to do so

"I was teasing you Alice, I completely understand your feelings and thoughts and agree with you completely"

Ah, I understand now. But why would she tease me? We arrived back to my refuge and I gladly rushed inside and sat in a chair at the table, breathing in the honey scented wood in relief. I heard a rustle of bags, Rosalie and I looked up to see her place them on the made up bed neatly.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?"

I asked her, craving her company suddenly. She shrugged, not sure as to what to do. I looked at her pleadingly, I really wanted her to stay for a reason that I was not entirely to sure of myself, after today, she had promised to keep me safe and she had fulfilled that promise, my trust for the female vampire had risen greatly and it surprised me

"Would you like me to stay for dinner?"

I nodded and she nodded, giving me a confirming smile and she took a seat beside me and touched my shoulder again, I jerked away but was not as startled this time, I liked the touch of her hand on my shoulder, it comforted me much

"Well in that case Alice, I would love to stay for dinner"

"I'm glad, I like the company, so very much."

Rosalie nodded and got up to aid me in preparing the one-person dinner. We had fallen into a routine of sorts after Rosalie had started to stay at my home for dinner and tonight was no exception whatsoever, she would help me cook and then watch T.V whilst I ate.

This particular night was no exception until I sat down beside her after eating and cleaning up.

"Alice, can I touch you?"

I looked at Rosalie, surprised at her question and not quite understanding what she wanted exactly or what she was referring too. So I just nodded and hoped that I wouldn't get hurt in the process

"You do not understand what I'm asking of you"

Rosalie stated and feeling slightly defeated, I nodded in answer, that the vampire was right and the dhampire was feeling thoroughly confused and silly. Rosalie commanded that I hold up my hands in the air, palms facing each other and I complied. Slowly she placed one of her hands around my right hand and I jumped back, surprised at the contact, surprised at what she had done and surprised at the sensation that it had created inside of me.

"That's all I'm doing, nothing more Alice"

Rosalie told me and I nodded stiffly. I was putting a large amount of trust in her and what she was doing and I hoped I didn't regret it

_Alice sat on the couch, still as stone as Rosalie played with her fingers gently, linking her hands in with Alice's and waving her fingers against Alice's, making her smile at the sensation that was created on the pads._

_"I told you that was all I would do"_

_Alice smiled at Rosalie, grateful that that was all she had done._

I sat and watched the entire scene of what I had just seen play out and when she finished, I asked if I could do the same, so I could see what it was like. Rosalie was all too happy but to let me touch her hands like she had done with mine.

"I like touching your hands Rosalie, thank you for letting me"

I thanked her. Rosalie smiled and I felt a sudden tiredness overwhelm me. Curling up on the couch, I blinked, trying to keep myself awake, for I was fairly certain that falling asleep with Rosalie in my company was a rude thing to do

"Go to sleep you odd girl, I will be here when you wake up"

Rosalie assured me and I closed my eyes.

After that, Rosalie didn't leave my home. She stayed with me, every moment of the day and night, leaving only to hunt and fetch clothes. I was glad for the company and every day, she took me into town and encouraged me to speak to the towns people. I liked going outside into society once again and it was then that I realized just exactly how much I had missed and wanted the human interaction.


	6. Six

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

_Okay, so one more. Yes, I found some spare time to write another chapter, where the time was from I have no idea, because I've been packing and cleaning a two storey house today!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_"Dare to reach out your hand into the darkness, to pull another hand into the light."_

--Norman B. Rice

My days spent with Rosalie passed quickly and were laden with a whirlwind of knowledge. Everyday we would go somewhere that was full of other people. There had only been a couple of times when nomad vampires had chased after me and they had encountered a snarling Rosalie, ready to kill to keep me safe. After those instances, my trust in her grew enormously.

As my friendship with Rosalie grew stronger and stronger, I saw more of her coven and I quickly discovered that Esme was like a mother that I should have as Carlisle was the father, but never had. She had made a rug for me, gifted to me after I returned from a hunt. I had been hesitant in accepting it, suspicious that Esme wanted something in return until Edward assured me, using his mind reading talent to tell me that she wanted me to have it. Even then I am still wary about the gift to read minds.

I found a close friend and 'brother' like figure in Jasper Whitlock; Jasper Hale when he was out and about in society, for he so closely resembled Rosalie that they acted out that they were twins and he was quick to put names to any feelings I had that I didn't know the names of. Like Rosalie, he taught me much.

Emmett was the one I started playing baseball with. For when ever there was a thunderstorm, I would go to a large clearing in the forest and hurl rocks throw the air, making sport from the crashes that they created as they collided with one another. Then one time, I had foreseen Emmett watching me, he was amused and I had turned, seeing him and he held up a baseball and said 'game on'. We'd been playing ball with each other ever since.

Bella was a mystery to me, even though I had seen that we were going to be great friends. After our 'conversation' in the forest about her dead child, I had tried in vain to get to know her, as I had gotten closer to the other members of the clan but to no avail. Though Edward did assure me that it was more the grief of losing their child and seeing me that reminded her of what had happened before she had turned into a vampire, hence her reluctance. I did not believe him despite his best intentions.

Whilst the La Push pack was happy for me to be finally out in society and learning, they were hesitant about Rosalie. Indeed, I would only ever receive visits from them whenever Rosalie or any of the other Cullen coven members were away from the house. Such as today, almost all of the pack sat on my front porch, drinking and eating the food I had cooked for them.

"That bloodsucker has moved into the house with you?"

Paul asked angrily, even though he knew that was the whole arrangement. Shaking my head, I was reluctant to even answer the angry man for I feared that he would shift into a wolf from anger. Too substitute and calm the man, I handed him some more berries, drenched in honey and I was relieved that he was content with that. Jared winked at me and smiled and I nodded back, no need to communicate by voice.

"Rosalie is a nice enough person, even I am only just starting to trust in her, it is hard enough, do not make it worse"

I told Paul, I wouldn't anger because then Paul would probably meet his match or be beaten in a fight against me because of my fury. Slowly, I took in even breaths even as my hands began to shake, fighting to control the anger building inside of me

"Sue told me that Seth's coming home, he got on the plane today"

Jacob said casually, though I could hear the tension in his voice as he watched me with careful eyes. Still, I took deep breaths despite the curiosity at hearing about this Seth. Quil explained that he was one of the youngest of the pack, Leah's younger brother in fact.

"I think you would like him, he makes you laugh in spite of anything that's happening"

Leah told me, fondness in her voice as she spoke of her little brother. Jared punched her lightly on the shoulder and Leah shoved him back just as playfully

"You won't be saying that once the rascal's back in town Leah; you've forgotten what he's like"

Leah scoffed at Jared's claim as I slid down the supporting post, coming to rest beside Embry, finally calmed and not feeling like I was to attack Paul at any given moment, not a situation I wanted for I very much liked Paul, despite his antics, though Jacob did assure me that he had gotten quite better after he had mated or imprinted with his older sister.

"Alice, believe me when I say, if you get the chance to beat my brother up, do it"

Leah urged me and I nodded, promising to remember that- too beat up Seth Clearwater as soon as I could. Jacob stood up and stretched, popping his bones back into place and headed inside with his empty plate

"Time for us to go, we'll see you later Alice"

He said casually when he emerged from the house and as he said this, I caught the scent of Jasper coming towards the house on the wind, which was in the perfect vantage point today. Understanding, I stood up and said goodbye to my friends. They had just disappeared into the forest as I saw Jasper come from the bushes and I waved at him

"Hey there pixie, what's doing?"

Jasper asked, even though, I was sure though, that he knew what I had been doing and who I was with before he had come. I sat down on the porch and Jasper sat beside me

"How was your hunt?"

I asked him, he looked happy with himself. Jasper used to drink only human blood, until he joined Carlisle's coven and converted to animal blood, even now he still had problems adjusting

"We ran into humans, we had no idea they were there, it just took Carlisle to hold me back"

Jasper told me proudly and I smiled brightly at him, happy that he was getting better with his control. Being dhampire, I was able to go for months without hunting as long as I had an adequate enough food supply to satisfy the hunger that intensified with the thirst

_Alice held her out her hand, cautiously, unsure of herself, if she was allowed to touch Jasper, for hearing the atrocities of what he had done all those years ago shocked her beyond end and she wanted to comfort him, but she did not know the way to go about it._

_"You can touch me, I won't bite"_

_Jasper told her bitterly and without further question, though hesitant, Alice wrapped her hand around his and squeezed it gently in reassurance_

_"Vampire venom doesn't affect me, just stings a lot and makes me feel sick"_

_Alice told him and Jasper shook his head at her statement._

_"You are an odd one"_

_"Rosalie tells me that all the time"_

_Alice told Jasper, the sorrowful mood was lifting and Alice was happy for that._

_"Well it's true you know"_

Lucky for me, I snapped out of that vision just in time to hear

"I don't think I told you why I used to drink blood did I?"

Jasper asked me easily and already anticipating what would happen afterwards, I nodded my head. Jasper paused and we sat in silence as I waited for him to begin and when he did, I listened, with my mouth open as he recounted the atrocities that he had seen- all though they were hazy in his memory- during his service in the Civil War and afterwards, I saw the bitterness and sorrow written on his body and face and I held my hand out, like I had seen in my vision and like I knew it would, everything progressed from there

"You are too accepting of everything Alice; you need to be more wary"

Jasper joked as we walked inside, I was hungry and it had grown chilly as evening had set. We spent the rest of the night building a huge card castle together and throwing the cards at the wall or at each other, for it was pointless in playing card games for I would foresee each move that Jasper would make.

"I think that a game of chess between Edward and yourself would be highly amusing"

Jasper remarked as he daintily placed yet another card on top of the small stack. He was making a tea set, or so he claimed, it looked like a toaster in my view.

"For you would foresee Edward's moves and then he would read the moves you would make in your mind"

Jasper explained and I promised him that next time I visited their home, I would challenge Edward to a game of chess, indeed after hearing Jasper's theory, I was quite looking for too the prospect. A sharp knock on the door made the entrance of the 'card castle' fall down and frowning, I picked my way through the cards to carefully open the door and I was delighted to find Rosalie

"Welcome back"

I greeted her as she squeezed through the door and picked her way through to the kitchen, out of the way of the cards as I bolted the door shut. A custom that I still found very difficult to stop, though I welcomed the prospect of being in a safe house and with a vampire who didn't sleep.

"I leave the two of you alone for the evening and I come back to find you're making a whole set up with cards"

Rosalie teased me as I took her coat, once I had gotten to the kitchen safely. Jasper poked his tongue out at Rosalie as he added still more cards.

"We all know there's no point in playing card games with Alice, which is why I want her to play a game of chess with Edward next time she's visiting"

Jasper explained to Rosalie. She chuckled. Then all the cards collapsed, like that of dominos. A shame, for it had been a lot of hard work and concentration. Jasper suddenly appeared from the cards as he glanced around and he held up the square object that was a digital camera that he had brought with him always

"Lucky we got photos eh?"

He asked me, we had taken photos of our accomplishments and I was indeed grateful that he had taken the photos. Then I decided to tell him that I had seen the whole thing falling down, just when it was nearing completion.

"Hmm, well, I'll leave you two, I got to re-challenge Emmett to that wrestling match we had earlier"

Jasper explained and after quick farewells and gathering all the cards into a big pile in the corner, Rosalie and I had the house to ourselves. The night passed quickly and I climbed into bed, falling asleep.

That night, I dreamt of when I was in New Orleans, being chased and threatened, where I had been held at gun point until an explosion had distracted my chasers enough for me to escape, barely with my head attached. I sat up, panting hard to find Rosalie kneeling beside the bed and I realized that her hand was holding mine

"I thought you wouldn't wake up. Do you want to talk about it?"

Rosalie told me softly and I shook my head no. Rosalie reached up and touched my hair gently and I stiffened, despite the terror I had just woken up from, I was sure that my heart was about to jump from my body.

"Shh"

Rosalie soothed as she started to play with my shoulder length hair, she was going to cut it for me tomorrow, she had said and as I used to the sensation, I realized that I was calming down and I dared to move over, so she could sit on the bed

"Lie down and sleep"

Rosalie told me soothingly and I did as asked, lying with my head just next to Rosalie's knee, her hands playing gently in my hair and as I drifted back into the blackness that always loomed when I shut my eyes, I was sure I felt something cold brush against my forehead…


	7. Seven

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_"Although the world is full of suffering, it is full also of the overcoming of it _

_--Helen Keller"_

Looking in the mirror, I admired the way Rosalie had cut my hair into the short spiky style that I preferred, the only difference was that Rosalie made the back of my hair look like it had been done by a hairstylist, unlike the appearance that it was given when I cut my hair- like it had been hacked at with scissors- which it, I had to admit, had been for many years.

"Thank you Rosalie"

I told her as I gathered up the hair which had fallen to the floor together and wrapped it carefully in a plastic bag.

"So, you send your hair away after you cut it and you get money for it?"

Rosalie asked and I nodded as I slid it into a packet and addressed it to the company that paid me for my hair. Though they had never once met me, the owners were very fond of me for reasons unknown to me.

"Yes, we have a business understanding, which is very convenient for the position that I am in"

Rosalie frowned as she cleared away the hair that I had missed and dumped it in the bin; I cleaned the scissors in the sink and set them on the drainer to dry.

"I don't understand"

Rosalie replied and I was confused, what wasn't there to understand about the situation that I was in since my sad, pitiful excuse of a life began? It was simple, if I went out into the open; I was all but nailing a sign that said 'kill me I'm a half breed' or better yet 'fifty points if you get me through the heart or brain'. After thinking these thoughts, a shock realization that I had been out in society and had yet to be killed made me so happy that I had to smile widely and bounce in my seat with excitement

"Rosalie, thank you, thank you!"

I told her, taking her hands in mine and shaking them up and down in thanks. Rosalie looked at me, almost trying to figure out why I was thanking her and then she realized what I was thanking her for, or something along those lines

"Why are you thanking me?"

Rosalie was still confused, despite what her pretty features told me otherwise. Taking deep breaths in attempts to calm my excitement, which like my anger, sometimes spiraled out of control, finally, when I had calmed considerably, I explained to Rosalie what I was thanking her for and she smiled at me and then threw her arms around me drawing me close to her. With a growl and a snarl, I jumped back, confused and not trusting at what Rosalie had done.

"I am sorry Alice, please forgive me"

Rosalie told me, her hands in the air in an expression of submission. Slowly, I stood straight, coming out of the crouched, defensive position that I had sunk into in my panic and confusion.

"Why did you do that?"

I asked, not recognizing that harsh tone of voice that came from my lips. Unclenching my fists, I let my hands fall to the side as my anger stilled and instead, it was time for the depression to overwhelm me, as did my trembles. Rosalie, who was more than acquainted to this side of me, helped me onto the bed, curling my shaking limbs around me.

Rosalie climbed behind me so I sat between her legs and placed her hands on my shoulders. Despite the weeks of touches- a soft hand resting on my hand, relinquishing objects over, brushing past each other accidentally, I was still wary when Rosalie did this and a growl snaked out as my trembles calmed down

"Shh, it's all right Alice"

She soothed her hands moving in slow, deliberate circles on my back, moving up into my short hair and circling there before working on my neck and I leaned back, towards Rosalie tiredness overwhelming me. Her head came to rest on my shoulder and I looked at Rosalie, her eyes closed, a small smile upon her face

"Are you still uncomfortable?"  
She whispered and it took me a second to realize that I was comfortable, that I welcomed this, desired it, and I told her as such not in the least afraid that brutal honesty would offend her

"I am glad"

She told me and the circles made by her hands moved to my belly, resting there, one resting on my upper belly, underneath my ribs, one resting but one hand's width underneath the other and I felt some sort of apprehension building inside of me and I let out a sigh of satisfaction at the feeling

"Do you like that?"

Rosalie asked, curious and I nodded quickly for she had paused what she was doing and almost immediately she resumed her previous task and it felt different, like we were closer than before, something cold brushed my ear, gently, like a whispered. It happened again, moving lower, resting on my neck and my heart beat- already quicker than a human's beat still faster.

I turned wanting to see what it was and I saw Rosalie concentrating on what she was doing, her hands had moved at my sides moving to the base of my legs and I brought up my hand to touch her face tentatively, nervous and when she didn't bite my fingers off, I traced the contours of her face, her eyes closed. She enjoyed what I was doing as my fingers came to her neck and down to the bones across her chest. Something compelled me to bring my fingers down to her belly and I did so, my finger travelling between her breasts slowly and resting on the dent in the clothes on her lower belly

"The belly button"

She told me breathless, without me having to ask, she pulled up my shirt and she showed me my own, my very own and I was proud to possess a belly button like Rosalie did. That coldness against my skin again and I saw her lips on my shoulder, pressing gently against the skin and the apprehension inside of me built still further wanting to know how she did it, I pressed my lips to her cheek quickly and I jumped away startled when her lips pressed against mine for a long moment. Panting, I looked at Rosalie who had a patient look on her face

"That's called kissing"  
She supplied softly and I nodded, filing away that piece of information

"Why do people kiss?"

I wondered aloud. Rosalie was all too happy to supply the answer to my question

"Some cultures and people kiss each other in greeting, in other's it's a symbol of something but generally it's a sign of affection"

I nodded, still a little bit confused and Rosalie still waited and I wondered why she spent so much time teaching me these things

"So, if I were to do this…"

She leant forward and brought her hand behind my head, pulling me closer to her gently and her lips met mine again, longer this time as she pulled me closer and I moved willingly. That apprehension was building again inside of me and I felt something move along my lower lip and I opened my mouth with a gasp

"It's my tongue, nothing more"

Rosalie supplied as she pulled away from me and I was left, sitting on my legs feeling thoroughly disappointed that she stopped

"So that was showing my affection for you"

I nodded understanding and because I only knew how to convey affection in two ways, I hugged Rosalie tightly

"My affection for you is great"

I murmured against the base of her neck, my other arm resting casually against her upper torso. I was comfortable in this spot and I did not want to move, despite the fact that I was getting colder. Eventually I had to move away for I was freezing and Rosalie wrapped a thick blanket around me

"Silly, you know you get cold"

She scolded me moving off of the bed and moving out of the room. She returned with a steaming drink two minutes later and I drank deeply, the warmth seeping through me when I no longer felt like a block of ice did I supply my reason

"I was comfortable, I didn't want to move"

Rosalie laughed and even now, her laugh still delighted me whenever I heard it. Adjusting my position where I was curled up in the blankets, I was able to curl up into a tight ball as Rosalie tucked me further into the blankets

"You are like a mother"

I told her, not sure if what she was doing was maternal like but, from what I saw of Esme fussing over her adopted children and on the T.V, what Rosalie was doing was maternal. She smiled at me

"I always wanted a baby, so badly, my best girlfriend Vera had a little boy, whose name is Henry, I was in love with being a mother and couldn't wait to have children of my own, until…"

Rosalie trailed off, a hard look coming over her face at the unpleasant memory that had been dredged up as a result of my question and it didn't take a scientist to figure that she was talking about her turn into a vampire. With gusto I didn't know was inside of me, I reached out and touched Rosalie's hand, hopefully in reassurance

"I am sorry Rosalie"

I apologized, for I had not meant to cause her unnecessary pain. She touched my face softly and then pulled away and I noticed her eyes were dark, she needed to hunt.

"You need to hunt"

I stated and she nodded gratefully at me.

"We are to leave in the early morning or tonight, depending…"

She trailed off and I nodded in understanding and taking a deep breath, I gestured at the door with my head and I watched as she all but bolted from the house. And for the first time in my life, I wanted to know if I would still be with someone in the future. Concentrating, I tried to look into my future and saw…blackness? Time after time, I tried to see past the blackness and every time, all I saw was more blackness, to the point that I no longer desired to see my future, for surely, it was a horrible one?

A couple of days passed with Rosalie's absence Rosalie had gone with her coven to hunt. I had no need to hunt even though I had been invited and to busy myself on the day that they were due to return, I went to the grocery store. Now that the towns people of Forks knew that I could speak, they nodded at me in greeting, asked me how I was. Bags in hand I all but sprinted to the Cullen house, anxious to see all of them, more in particular Rosalie, slowing I heard loud music and I saw the windows thrown open. At the front door, I knocked on the door and to my surprise, Esme answered

"Alice, it is so nice to see you, how was your hunt?"


	8. Eight

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family: Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one." _

_--Jane Howard_

"Alice, it is so nice to see you, how was your hunt?"

Esme asked me and I looked at her confused, I had not been hunting

"I did not have a hunt, I was told that all of you were hunting until today, you would arrive home today"

Esme frowned as I tried to sort through how a mix up could have occurred. Rosalie had told me that they were going on the hunt

"Are you sure that you weren't hallucinating dear?"

Esme asked me concerned, offering for me to come inside and I entered still confused as to how such a mix up could have occurred and I was brought into a vision

"I am sure, I only hallucinate when I have withdrawn from hunting for a very long time"

_Alice told Esme as she hopped onto the bar stool, Esme standing at the kitchen preparing something for Alice._

_"If you are sure than dear. Rosalie is in her room, you can take this up with you if you want, perhaps she will be able to shed light on the misunderstanding. I must say it was rather unusual not having you around, you bring much light to this place"_

_Esme told Alice, sliding the plate across the marble countertop to Alice, who grasped it in one of her hands. Alice had all but stood when quick footsteps were heard_

_"Esme, Emmett and I are going to the movies"_

_Rosalie announced as she entered the room with Emmet behind her, a hand on her waist. Alice was shocked to see Rosalie, her eyes a dark brown instead of the light brown that befits a vampire when they have recently drank the blood of animals_

_"Rosalie, you lied to me"_

_Alice told her quietly, hurt at what Rosalie had done._

_"This is my mate; I have a right to spend time with him you know"_

_Rosalie told Alice bluntly and Alice took a step back, like Rosalie's words had scalded her. Rosalie had not finished_

_"You do not need me anymore, you are fine to fit in with society now, I have no use for you anymore dhampire"_

_Alice understood all too well what Rosalie was implying_

_"You are not wanted here dhampire, you are alive, and that is all you can ask for. Now leave and do not return"_

_Rosalie finished scathingly._

I snapped out of the vision, tears pouring down my face, Esme looked at me concerned and I backed away from her.

"I better go; I do not wish to see Rosalie today"

Esme looked confused and concerned for me. After seeing what Rosalie will soon say to me, I did not want to see this pretentious act. I had thought that I had become part of the coven, part of their family for their treatment and manner had given the impressions but I was wrong, right off and I chided myself for even thinking that I could be part of a family, for I was a social outcast

"Alice, do stay, you are worrying me"

Esme pleaded and I heard footsteps and Rosalie and Emmett bounced into the room, announcing as she did so

"Esme, Emmett and I are going to the movies"

I did not bother to look shocked to find that she had not been hunting for I knew the outcome; I was more shocked that she had lied to me

"Rosalie, you lied to me"

I stated dully, already knowing what was being said next, though the words the hurt and cut me the most were

"You are not wanted here dhampire, you are still alive, and that is all you can ask for. Now leave here and do not return"

I doubled over from the pain of it all, falling to the floor. I did not hear what was being said around me

"Alice?"  
Jasper, I felt a cold hand on my back and I shied away from them, taking hold of my groceries and bolting from the house, shutting the door behind me. Leaning against it to gather my thoughts and swipe at the tears that clouded my vision, I heard the argument taking place inside

"You had no right to say that to her Rosalie Hale, you do not speak for us all. I want Alice around"

I heard Jasper snarl angrily at his 'sibling' and I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out everything but my hearing still picked up everything that was being yelled inside

"She is a dhampire remember? She's got a freaking bounty on her head. She loves society to much to return to her hermit ways, she's going to be dead in a couple of days"

I heard Rosalie reply coldly and I gasped, realizing all along what her purpose had been.

"Then you have effectively killed her Rosalie, in more ways than one, you selfish, pig headed bitch"

Jasper roared at Rosalie and a sharp crack was heard. Not bearing to hear anymore, I ran into the forest, trying blindly to find my way to my home so I could mourn in peace and to be alone, like I was always destined to be, following scents laced with Rosalie and my own, I did not look where I was going and I heard the snarl too late, a hard body colliding with mine, shocked it was a wolf that was snapping at me

"Please stop, I live here!"  
I pleaded batting away the snapping jaw of the wolf. This wolf I did not recognize as any of the wolves from La Push that I had met, he was slightly smaller than the other wolves and I deduced that he had just joined the pack

"Your leader has allowed me to live here, we have an agreement, I supply nomad vampires for your pack to kill"

I tried again, pleading with the wolf pinning me to the ground but he did not listen or he did not believe me at all and just when I was thinking that I would not survive today- that Rosalie was right, I would be dead soon, a piercing howl filled the air and the wolf stopped and I stood up hurriedly, brushing myself off when Sam entered the clearing his authority radiating off of him and I watched him, I guess punish the young wolf.

When his nose started crashing to the ground, forcing the young wolf to bow before his alpha did I object, I could see that it was hurting him and for some reason, I could not bear to see the young wolf hurt and I darted in front of Sam; scratching behind the young wolf's ears in reassurance

"A misunderstanding Sam, do not punish him, I do not know this wolf, therefore he must have just joined the pack am I right? He did not know what I looked like, how was he to know that I was not a threat? Vampires and I look alike do we not? A misunderstanding Sam"

I pleaded with Sam, hugging the wolf close. Sam regarded me and then his pack member once and then stalked off, the other wolf following him, I just sat down in my spot and everything came flooding back to me. Multiple footsteps and I did not look up at Sam and his companion, who must be the wolf that had attacked me but I was unsure as to why I suddenly felt full, sated- like I had just been for a hunt, but in a different way, in which I had no idea how. Sam looked at me, worried after me

"Alice, are you all right?"

Sam asked me and I shook my head yes and no. He must've sensed that I did not wish to talk about it any of what was rushing through me

"I'm sorry for before"

A soft, low pitched voice announced and though it was soft, I heard it as clear as day. Not wanting to be impolite and implying that I was cross at him, I looked up and almost stopped breathing when I saw the 'young' man before me

"Uh, it's fine"

I finally stuttered out and I all but stumbled to my feet. When I looked at this 'young' man, I felt compelled to be close to him and I watched fascinated how the little sunlight played with the highlights in his dark hair and the light shining in his dark eyes…

"I'm Mary Alice Brandon"

I finally said as he stared at me, just as dazed as I was, if not more.

"Seth Clearwater"

He finally replied voice distant and I smiled at him, despite the circumstances that we had met under for he was very much alike to how Leah and the other pack members had described Seth Clearwater to be like. Then I saw the strange and unusual expression that he wore on his face and I looked at Sam worried for him

"Is Seth all right?"

Sam shook his head no, that he wasn't all right and I offered that they come to my home until Seth had recovered from whatever it was that was affecting him

"No, it'll be better if he goes home"

Sam pushed Seth off into the bushes as I stared after them, amused and confused at what had just happened. Depression and anger stormed through me almost like Seth or Sam had been keeping it at bay when they left and furious, I headed for my home, hell bent on burning everything that had Rosalie's scent on it, for I reasoned, if Rosalie's scent was on it, it would be like I were burning her. Indeed, the first thing I did when I found myself inside my house was to tear my bed to shreds.

"Alice!"

I felt rough hands stopping me from doing something and blinking I realized that I was holding a bucket filled with…oil? Looking around, I realized that my entire home reeked of oil as did my hands and then I felt coldness around me and I twisted with a snarl and saw Jasper. With a quick movement, I was out and across the other side of the house, nose wrinkled in attempts to staunch the smell.

"Go from here"

I snarled at Jasper, my mediocre fangs bared at him. Okay, so against a full blooded vampire in a fight I'm dust but this wasn't really occurring to me at the moment.

"Why are you here?"

I demanded of him and Jasper looked at me, with a troubled look, like he was more concerned for me than what had just happened in his coven.

"You should be with your coven, not here, discussing ways to kill me"

I told him bitterly because it was more than obvious that I was a dead girl walking. Jasper just shook his head at me.

"Obviously, I am here Alice. It seems that not even Emmett knew of what Rosalie was doing to you, trust me in that leaving her with Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Bella especially, is all that I could do, short of killing her for what she has done. You heard my thoughts on the matter"

Jasper told me, with an all but smug expression on his face. Slowly, I headed for outside, the stench in the house sending me to the porch.

"You know, I had a little sister, she was a lot like you in some ways. I don't know what happened to her, I tried to find her after I was brought over. I loved her dearly"

Jasper was telling me something as he sat beside me. He rested a hand on my shoulder and didn't move it, until I shifted, allowing him to hug me easily. I felt tiredness wash over me and leaning against Jasper, I heard him whisper

"Let me watch over you, like I couldn't over my sister…"


	9. Nine

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_"Just living is not enough. One must have sunshine, freedom, and a little flower."_

_ --Hans Christian Anderson_

Rosalie's abrupt departure from my home, after her true purpose had come to mind left the house feeling cold and empty and I found that she was right; I could not become a recluse again, for it would spark suspicion. Jasper was also right, I was as good as dead now, she had murdered me in the most hurtful way possible. Just that thought made me cry again and my thoughts once again flew to Seth Clearwater, which made me all that more confused, for why would I think of him, he was not important. Was he?

"Alice?"

The low voice of Seth Clearwater projected through the door and my legs gave out and I fell to the floor, sobbing onto the rug that Esme had given me, a gift where I had questioned her motives and only found kindness. Even now, after all that had happened, I couldn't bring myself to hate any of the vampires, though I did dearly wish to kill Rosalie.

"Alice"

Distress was in his voice and I felt a hotness kneel beside me and then hot hands on my shoulders, not wanting pity or sympathy I curled up in a ball and cried harder and then I was being lifted through the air, being supported like I was made of glass and I wondered why I was being treated like I was so fragile.

"Why don't you just throw me to where you want me to be? I'm just a monster"

I muttered darkly, my voice thick from the tears and a swollen throat, I sneezed twice and squirmed in the hotness and I realized I was being held close against somebody.

"Now why would I throw you?"

Seth asked me and I just couldn't be bothered with stating the obvious, even though he was just being kind, extending his pity on the monster that I am. Compared to me, any wolf from La Push looked like a saint and a puppy dog.

"Because I'm dead anyway"

I muttered, the depression was sinking in and filling every living cell that was Mary Alice Brandon, dhampire. Seth brushed some of my hair out of my eyes and I jerked with the contact that his thumb had created on my skin

"You do not look well, how long has it been since you ate last?"

I wondered if he was talking about my thirst or hunger. Didn't matter which, I was still going to die, why kill for the thirst when I was dead in a couple of days anyway. I was still in his arms and we were walking through the forest now

"Are you going to kill me now?"

I wondered aloud and I heard a sharp intake of breath and our journey halted. Then I was on my feet and looking at Seth and my breath caught in my throat to see him and I didn't know why. We were so close that we were almost hugging

"Why am I going to kill you?"

Seth sounded almost depressed to be asking me that question, like if I died he would die as well, which was ridiculous, but as I stared at him, his eyes so beautiful, they told me that the conception, though as highly ridiculous that it sounded, was possible

"Because I'd prefer to die a quick death than having a painful one"

"Who said that you were going to die?"

Seth actually sounded angry at the mere concept of my being killed. Again, I did not understand exactly but I was very comfortable where I was at the moment and his anger made me feel better

"I'm already dead"

I told him mournfully and I turned and darted into the forest, better now to find some vampires then later. A wolf stopped me in my tracks, it was Seth, I was sure of it and he was growling at me, I turned tail and fled in the other direction and still he managed to get in front of me. When I thought I had gotten rid of him, I was tackled to the ground.

"Let go of me!"

I screamed thrashing around as I felt aggressiveness take over me. Seth only sat himself on top of me as I thrashed around, kicking, screaming and biting, clawing and as the little rock dug into my back as I struggled on the ground, I realized that Seth was vibrating on top of me and I stopped, pushing the anger down. He was purring, or something similar to it. Seth was enjoying this way too much. He regarded me as best as a wolf could and I let my hands come up to stroke behind his ears and scratch his breast

"Thank you"

I whispered and Seth moved back so I could sit up and tears fell as I wrapped my arms around him. His head rested on mine, his 'purrs' loud and I gladly buried my face in his fur. Seth moved his head and he was rubbing my face with his head, putting his scent on me, comforting me. Suddenly, he disappeared off of me and reappeared as human and he hugged me

"I'll look out for you"

He didn't say he would protect me, look after me, he just said he look out for me and I felt a surge of affection

"The sun is fighting with the clouds again"

Seth remarked and I looked up, rays of light were peeking through and I took his hand in mine

"Come on; let's go sit in the sun together"

We ran through the dense forest and I was suddenly glad that I had never been to the meadow with Rosalie. Seth had kept me from dying and Rosalie had only killed me. I was grateful to her and also furious and repulsed with her for what she had done and I knew that I would kill her if I saw her on her own.

"Through here"

I parted dense leaves and twigs and as always the meadow was there waiting for me and I skipped into the sunlight, savoring the warmth on the skin. Seth was looking around in bewilderment

"You would think, seeing as I grew up here that I would know about this place"

Seth remarked as I plopped myself down amongst the midst of wild flowers and smiled up at him and patted the spot next to me.

"How long have you been away from home?"

Seth told me and I blinked. He had left just as I had arrived basically. Seth delicately plucked flowers and tucked them behind my ear

"Now you smell like wild flowers"

He told me and I smiled at him, I felt like I was special and I didn't understand why at all. But I was drawn to Seth; I didn't want him to be away from me. The only way to describe what I felt was like that when I was in Rosalie's company, intensified tenfold.

"Why did you come back?"

"I missed my pack, my mom and sister, just La Push in general, it was time to come home and here I am. But I am glad I came home"

He smiled at me and I curled up on the flowers, the sun shining on me, warm on my skin and I relished it.

"How much vampire do you have inside of you exactly?"

I shrugged, I guessed half and half. The folklore only detailed vampire father and human mother. Nothing more so I left it at that.

"I don't know, I guess half and half though, why do you ask?"

"Anybody ever tell you that you glow in the sunshine?"

I looked at my hand and all I saw was what I normally saw when I looked at my hands in the sunlight. Nothing, I shook my head

"No. I'm not glowing"

Seth gave me a piercing look. We stayed together in the meadow for hours talking about anything and everything. Seth ended up staying for dinner and proclaimed my pumpkin soup the best he had ever tasted

"Are you just saying that so you can eat more of my food?"

I asked him as he devoured his sixth helping of soup. I was still on my first. I guess that they ate so much because of their huge bodies when they changed.

"No, I'm serious. But don't tell mom that because she'll kick your ass"

I raised an eyebrow at him

"This from her only son?"

"It's true. Well, okay, Leah- that's my sister in case you already didn't know, she would kick your ass for mom and then afterwards, mom would fix you up and give you her cookies"

Chuckling at his words because Leah would probably do that, I spooned more soup for the wolf into his bowl.

"Alice, you'll make me fat"

Seth moaned into his bowl as he started on his seventh helping of my soup. Finishing off my portion, I rose and started to clean up the mess we had made together in the kitchen- well more the mess that Seth had made when he was helping me

"Hey Alice. You ever been running through the forest during a full moon?"

Seth asked after much silence. Indeed, I had been startled by his sudden question that I dropped the plate I held, I stooped and caught it in time however and stood erect with a bright red face. It embarrassed me for some reason

"I haven't. Only to hunt, but that was a few and far between occasion. Why do you ask?"

Seth shrugged as I picked up his empty bowl, his appetite finally sated and washed it clean and then dried it, putting it away where it lived when not in use

"You should come with me, it's magical I swear"

Seth pledged and I could see the promise and almost pleading was in his gestures, why would he want me to come with him running through the forest?

"I don't know. After what's happened, I do not think it wise that I stray too far"

I mused aloud, torn between running with Seth and being killed. At the moment, being, killed by vampires whilst running with Seth sounded like a pretty decent why to die, at least I'd go out doing something I really wanted to do.

"Alice?"

I heard Edward call my name and I turned around to see Esme, Edward and Bella standing at the open door to my home. Sighing, I turned around not answering them.

"Well if it isn't Edward and Bella Cullen. Fancy seeing you here"

I heard Seth say to the vampires and surprised to hear that, I turned around to see Bella holding Seth tightly in an embrace. Esme was looking at me with a soft expression

"Alice, will you come with me?"

Esme asked and against all better knowledge, I nodded. Esme lead me with a finger outside and a little ways into the forest

"I wanted to tell you, that what Rosalie said, that you weren't welcome, is not true. You are very much welcome in my home, I like your company particularly"

Esme told me and with a small uncertain smile, I nodded to her in thanks. She smiled at me sadly before frowning.

"What has she done to you?"

She whispered and I shook my head no and went back inside to find Edward and Seth engaged in a game of chess and Bella sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, she looked like she was concentrating really hard on something

"I thought it about time we have a chess match Alice, Jasper is on his way over now."

Edward told me as he moved the Rook forward. Pulling a chair towards the table so I could study the board more closely, I found that Seth would have checkmate in three moves and I wondered why Edward hadn't already seen what would happen

"Bella's being the shield, so Edward can't cheat and read my thoughts"

Seth told me and I looked at Bella, questions about her 'shield' unvoiced. She opened her eyes and looked at the two players fondly

"I can create a shield that Edward can't get past when it comes to his mind reading abilities, indeed he can't even hear mine unless I extend the shield to include him. Seth and yourself are in my shield at the moment so Edward cannot hear either of you"

Bella explained and I nodded, understanding what was happening now and in slight awe at what Bella was able to accomplish with just sheer concentration. The game finished quickly and it was soon my turn to play Edward. Bella retracted her shield so now it was a level playing field. Edward, who was white, began the game and I tried to see his next moves so I could decide on which pieces to move and I again saw only blackness. Screwing up my eyes in concentration I tried again, nothing

"I cannot see what is to happen"

I whispered, feeling like I was about to cry. I couldn't see anymore and fear consumed me at the thought, I was going to die ignorant and not knowing that it was going to happen and it was because of Rosalie. A hot hand on my shoulder

"Maybe because something is overwhelming you? That's happened to me before, I couldn't phase after my dad died, drove me nuts because the itch to phase was always there and I couldn't phase at all"

Seth proposed and I shrugged, feeling hopeless again. Edward shrugged as I buried my face in my hands, whispering to myself that I was going to die, the depression overwhelming me again as well as the trembles. The last thing I saw and heard before things turned to darkness was Seth calling my name


	10. Ten

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

_"Even after all this time  
The sun never says to the earth,  
"You owe me."  
Look what happens  
with a love like that,  
It lights the whole sky." –Hafiz_

My depression rendered me exhausted and bedridden for the longest that had happened to me to date, or perhaps it was because the imminent death that was constantly lurking over my head- more so after what Rosalie had done- had something to do with my recovery rate as well. And despite my best efforts, I was not left alone once during those few months, everyday, I would awaken to find either a werewolf or a vampire tottering around my house making my meals, changing the bed clothes and when one of the girls came, changed my clothes and cleaned my body, Bella would cut my hair and send it away and I was thusly, earning an income during my sickness.

One day, I finally felt up to moving. It was one of those rare times that I was on my own and emboldened on that note, preferring trying to move whilst I was alone, for sometimes I could not walk, I pushed the covers away clumsily with my legs and feet and then set my feet on the floor, feeling the coldness under my feet and relishing it greatly, for I had always felt only warmth. Gripping tightly to the bed rail, indeed, I left a hand print inside of it, I managed to stand albeit rather shakily.

"Alice?"

Seth was knocking on the door, I figured that, seeing as he's seen me at my worse, that I really had no embarrassment to spare in him seeing me in my underclothes. But seeing as my legs felt wobbly and I was leaning against the kitchen counter, using the counter as support as my legs gave away from me

"Seth, quickly"

I called out anxiously, as my upper strength was giving away too. The door opened and in came Seth, looking as worried as he had ever been. Upon seeing me, he smiled so widely that I was afraid his mouth would fall off of his face.

"Well isn't this a sight. Miss Alice is up and wandering"

I scowled at him and I finally slid to the floor. Well, there went the last of my dignity for the day. Seth was looking at me, curled up on the floor in a camisole and short shorts…as Rosalie called them.

"Are you just gonna look at me or are you gonna help me up?"

I asked him, unimpressed. I don't know why he was staring at me like he was, but it unnerved me and made me feel important, wanted, if that made any sense. Seth shook his head, chuckled and then scooped me up easily and sat me on the couch

"So what warranted this trip out of bed?"

Seth was being sarcastic, that much I knew and I pulled a face at him.

"The original plan was to be up and moving as well as dressed before you got here, but as you can see, my body decided to collapse on me"

I told him and I pulled myself up into a tight ball, trying to keep warm.

"Here, let me get you some clothes"

Seth upped and disappeared as I shivered on the couch on my own. Feeling sleepy, I laid my head on my knees as I heard the kettle whistling in the background. Sudden heat around me and I sat up straight, startled.

"Wake up woman"

Seth told me and I shook my head trying to clear it and accepted the hot drink, drinking it gratefully as Seth settled a blanket around my bare shoulders.

"Good to have you up and moving again Alice"

Seth told me and I nodded in thanks, my mouth full of drink. After my drink had finished, I laid down tired, my head resting on Seth's knee. Why I had done that was beyond me but I could not see much harm. Indeed, Seth only adjusted his position so I lay more comfortably where I was

"I need to hunt"

I whispered, sitting up and moving away from Seth. The thirst was raging inside of me and though I was fighting it with every inch of self control that I possessed, feeling Seth's warmth, all but hearing the blood rushing through his veins made the thirst almost unbearable

"Should we go now?"

I nodded and Seth helped me up, so I could dress in more modest clothing and getting out of the house energized me all that much more, soon I was able to walk unaided. I wanted to go see the Esme and Carlisle, they worried after me and I wished to stay their worries, especially Carlisle who knew naught to help me in my illness, despite his best efforts and I appreciated them.

My hunt was so satisfying that I was sure that I resembled a content cat that had its cream. Together, Seth and I ran for the Cullen residence, only Seth stayed in the front yard once I had reached the front door, he was adversely concerned for my safety, my wellbeing in general and it always lighted my day to know this, something that Rosalie had lacked. Indeed, showing up unannounced and unexpected, I was sure I would run into her, I was determined though, to prove that I could contain my anger, though that would surely give rise to insanity in turn.

These thoughts in mind, I knocked upon the door, suddenly nervous and before I could register the door was open and I was in a tight, cold hold

"Oh Alice, you are finally well"

Jasper sounded so glad to see me and I hugged him back, albeit not as tightly but as tight as I could manage

"Rosalie is here, though"

He whispered in my ear. I just shrugged at that, for I wanted to try my control, for reasons that probably had to do with the immense amount of control I had displayed upon sighting humans whilst hunting, I had not turned mad and it had given me hope

"It is fine"

Jasper nodded and darted into the house, calling for Carlisle and Esme, proclaiming that I was well enough again, leaving me to close the door behind me quietly and follow his voice into the living room

"Oh Alice, here you are!"

Esme all but proclaimed and like Jasper, I was in her embrace before I could blink. Whilst this unnerved me very much, I stood still and eventually, I accustomed to it.

"I was so worried for you"

She told me and I was quite convinced that she would be crying, if she were able.

After I had reassured Esme that I was quite all right, that I had suffered such spells before, though I omitted the little detail that this one was the longest that had ever happened, Carlisle rescued me from her 'maternal clutches' as Edward said to me.

"Oh. It's here"

I whirled around to see Rosalie standing there, hand in hand with Emmett, who seemed to be having an internal battle with himself.

"Hello Rosalie"

I greeted calmly, though I was itching to leap forward and tear her apart. Tears were welling in my eyes, threatening to spill over as I looked at Rosalie. I must admit, I had not wanted to look away, but I knew if I cried, meaner things would be said, I still could not see into the future whenever Seth or any other wolf were in my company and that frustrated me to no end occasionally.

"Can't bear to look at perfection?"

Rosalie asked hostility in her voice and the first of the tears threatened to spill. Biting my lip, I focused on the pain and replied almost scathingly

"I cannot bear to be in your company, because you sicken me with your ugliness. Now, if you'll excuse me"

Turning, I nodded to all the Cullens but Rosalie and Emmett, inviting them over for a game of baseball, I would see when an appropriate time would suffice. Then, I went to leave the room, only to have something long and cold crash into me with a snarl. Whirling around somehow, I found Rosalie trying to grapple at my throat, as I twisted away from her

"Get off of her Rosalie"

I heard one of the Cullens roar and as everything moved in slow motion, I saw fur and then a wolf tackled into Rosalie, the force of which, throwing her across the room, crashing into the marble kitchen counter, completely destroying it. Seth lunged onto Rosalie and without thinking; I dived forward and pulled Seth away, holding his head to mine, his nose touching my forehead

"Enough Seth, enough, I am all right"

I ignored the wetness that I felt underneath my shirt, intent on calming Seth. He growled and whined in protest, as if to say 'she tried to kill you, let me kill her!' I had to chuckle at that and he stilled his growls at my laugh, he butted my forehead gently and then moved down to nudge up my shirt, smeared with blood, but already the gash was all but healed, leaving only blood.

"Rosalie, leave"

Emmett's voice was dark and dangerous sounding and I looked at him in disbelief, he was choosing me over his mate. Carlisle was beside me, wiping away the blood on me with a strong smelling liquid and inspecting the angry red line that was the gash. Bella was handing me a fresh shirt to wear

"Always equipped for blood spills"

Bella told me, irony thick in her voice. Accepting the t-shirt, I pulled the ruined one off and pulled the new one on. I could hardly smell blood anymore; this was good, no blood lust for me or any of the others.

"Alice, are you all right?"

Emmett asked me and I looked at him, not trusting at all. If he were to choose me over my mate, then he surely had an ulterior motive, after all, I trusted him more than Rosalie now, he could easily kill me. Backing away from me, I hid behind Bella and ached for Seth, he had left to phase back.

"He's not going to kill you Alice"

Edward told me gently and panic filled me, taking away all rational thought. I had walked into a trap, everyone had conspired to kill me, it was all a trick, all of it and I was dumb enough to fall into it after so many years.

"Alice…"

Edward sounded like he was in agony as these thoughts whirled through my head and before they could do anything to me, I turned and fled, crashing into Seth, in human form on the way

"Alice"

He somehow managed to keep up with me, which was when I realized he'd phased back to wolf. He blocked me from getting away from him as I burst into tears, collapsing to the floor. On my shoulders, I felt hot hands, thumbs massaging me in reassurance and then Seth wiped away my tears, bringing me into a hug

"Everything is so dark"

I whispered, as the world around me dimmed, I don't know what it was but I didn't like it, at all and the darkness reminded me of those years that I do not remember. Seth touched my chin gently as I all but collapsed against him, as coldness enveloped me, I needed the warmth and Seth was the only one with it

"So dark"

I told him mournfully and I wondered if this was my death coming around. For if that was the case, I found this to be a peaceful death. Seth was stroking down the side of my face and I fought to close my eyes, I wanted to see him

"Well, let me be your light"

Seth told me and I nodded, yes, Seth being my sun was something that Rosalie was never able to do. We had an infinity together and I did not know why, all I knew was that Seth would be there for me when I would need him the most, just as I would try to be there when he needed someone the most…

* * *

_A/N: So, it's pretty obvious that I'm back from my holiday...Someone on the ship that I was on, was reading this (basically as I was scribbling it) and they asked why I was writing a dhampire that obviously wasn't Nessie (for Nessie is a dhampire) and I figured that I would put my reasons as well (and because I'm in a weird mood)._

_Anyway, the reason that I've written yet another A.U fic about a dhampire named Alice is because (and no offence to Meyer, she is totally within her rights to take folklore and amend it, like I do to her books) I hated her portrayal of dhampires in **Breaking Dawn **and no offence to Nessie and the others, but they are (in my opinion anyway) an insult to the whole dhampiric legend._

_End of reasoning. But anyway. Here be updates galore of Reincarne, enjoy them._

_--Clarissa Frey_


	11. Eleven

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

**_Welcome back!_**

_I'm so glad to be writing **Reincarne **again and I must confess that I've chewed through everything a lot faster than I thought I would. But, onwards with the next chapter of **Reincarne**!_

_You may wish to read **Reincarne **again, but, if you don't wish tooI have written a quick recount below, though I would highly advise to read from the beginning because only the important parts are covered in the recount..._**

* * *

**

**What happened previously...**

_With the arrival of vampires in Forks, dhampire Alice's life of hiding was upset as she got to know the shape shifters of La Push and the vampire coven, in particular Rosalie. Introduced to society by Rosalie, Alice develops a close relationship with her only to be pushed away and rejected. Effectively killed because of what Rosalie had done to her (by introducing her to society, teaching her how to interract) and therefore, making her vulnerable to the vampires who wish to kill her so as to collect the huge bounty on her head. _

_Alice turns to the shape shifter Seth and begins to develop a close relationship with him. Now, she must cope with being in society as she tries to survive and keep her newly reborn place that had been so developed by Rosalie as Alice tries to figure out why Rosalie had done what she had..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

_"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who…have chosen rather to share our pain…touch our wounds with a gentle [and] tender hand…who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing,…curing, not healing and face…the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares"  
—Henri Nouwen"_

Very rarely, was I able to achieve the feeling of absolute peace and calamity at the same. Today, I had found both and it was one of those rare times- ironically, sitting up near the peak of one of the mountains in the Olympic region. And, I had been smacked with visions that involved Rosalie and vampires that I did not know, though I could never once see where I was myself in the whole situation and always, the vision would change abruptly and it annoyed me.

And I must say that some of my confusion at why Rosalie had done what she had done had been cleared up considerably, from the visions that were blurred- it was greed, pure and simple that had motivated her and there had been resent thrown in there as well. Why that bothered me, I could not say for certain, but Rosalie had weakened me, still weakened me. She had instilled a love for the society that I had tried to escape for eighty years and in doing so, she had made me more vulnerable than I had ever been before. She had made me crave for someone's touch and voice- no matter whom or what they were- I would do anything to be in their company and it was through that way, that Rosalie had effectively killed me. For the vampires who for many years, hunted down the dhampire, would eventually find me- one would just have to leave me stranded in a public place where vampires lurked and I was, quite literally, a sitting duck

Papers littered the ground where I had been drawing all the places that had come to me. I was hoping to show them to Carlisle and the Quillettes, for they would for sure, have had been out of the country- Carlisle definitely of course.

"Alice, are you okay?"

I looked at Seth and smiled at him in greeting and then shut my eyes and I kept drawing, the last scene that I had seen still fresh in my mind. Finally finished, I opened my eyes

"Hey Seth"

I told him, feeling so lazy that if a hoard of vampires were to come around, I would probably just sit there and smile at them. Somehow, it hadn't occurred to me that Seth did not know of my skill of foreseeing the future, especially seeing as I was not able to see when he was around me

"Are you all right?"

Seth repeated and picked up the papers around me, looking at each one of them, scrutinizing them

"I am quite fine; it was just time for me to see again"

Seth looked quite confused but I had no wish to speak of it and he let it lie, thankfully. I moved over from my perch on the branch and he sat beside me, curling up expertly on the branch, I eyed him apprehensively, half expecting him to fall

"Why aren't you an artist? You sketch very well"

I shrugged and explained that I only drew what I saw, nothing more, if I were to draw with nothing in my head; it would come out as nothing more than scribbles.

"Could you tell me about your life?"

I looked at Seth sharply, wondering why he asked me this. I would've thought that Sam or perhaps Jacob would have told him my sad and pathetic story.

"Didn't Jacob or any of the others tell you? I was sure that they would"

Seth shook his head, dismissing my question; I frowned, because I hadn't really wanted to be the one to tell him about it all for some reason

"When I asked Sam, he said that he wasn't the one to tell, because and I quote 'you cannot understand her reasons for what she does unless you hear it from Alice herself, it is a horror that none of us have had to bear'"

Sam- that man was a blessing and a curse in one. Though I did understand what he had told Seth- it was true, one couldn't understand my reasons for doing what I did unless you heard the story in all of its awfulness, I was as equally confused, if not more that he had told Seth to ask me. So, it was with little thought that I launched, for the second time into the horrific world that was my life. I fully expected Seth to leave, for surely, he wouldn't want to be associated with one such as I, so as I spoke, I spoke looking at the trees around us, looking anywhere but at Seth as I spoke into the silence. When I finished, I heard nothing and I hesitantly looked in the direction where Seth had been sitting whilst I spoke. He wasn't there, like I knew he wouldn't be.

"Alice?"

I turned around, to find that Seth was sitting behind me a concerned look on his face. I looked around confused slightly, had I actually moved? I just looked at Seth, still surprised out of my mind that he hadn't turned tail and fled, but then again, the rest of his pack hadn't, or maybe, they had, they just did so in a way that wasn't obvious to me.

"Thank you for telling me"

Was all Seth said to me, I just nodded stiffly and gathered up my things, I just suddenly wanted to be away from Seth, something quite unusual, for I would be more than happy to be in Seth's presence always, but, I wanted to think, no, I needed to think things through, things were overwhelming me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

I had no idea why I was apologizing, but I felt obliged too. Maybe, it was because there was something about Seth's demeanor that suggested that he didn't care that deep down, past all the depression and anger and everything else that made me, me, that I was a coward, who would readily run, who would've been running if it weren't for the stubbornness of others.

"Wait, what's wrong Alice?"

That was another thing about Seth, he saw through everything. Now, I don't know if that was good or bad, but, it was good to know that he didn't care…I guess. But, I didn't really want to face up to that at the moment, so I did what I knew how to do best- I pushed him away and ran. I got home and crawled underneath the covers, curling up and sitting there.

Some hours later, I heard the door open and close and I smelt the soothing, woody smell combined with other scents that made Seth, Seth. He sat beside me, his heat soothing me still further, putting an arm loosely draped around my shoulders, careful not to enclose his arm around me.

"Rosalie did what she did because of the bounty on my head didn't she?"

I asked him. I wanted it clarified and I didn't plan on asking Rosalie, so, why not ask Seth? At least he, as an outsider could look into it as well.

"I think that she did what she did for many reasons. But what's for certain is that, whilst she intended to kill you, I'm sure, that she only did something different, she just made you stronger"

Seth told me softly as I relaxed into his embrace. He continued on, explaining more about Rosalie, things that I hadn't known about her and it was what I knew combined with what he had told me that I came to the conclusion that she wanted what I had and, the only way she could think to get rid of it, because she knew she couldn't have it- the life that I lead- the only way that none of us to have it was to be rid of me. What better way to be rid of me than to introduce me to society? The tears started flowing before I could stop them and as I sobbed, I felt a hot hand on my face wiping away the tears as they came. This was when I realized that Seth was a true friend and, I hugged him, pressing my face in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you"

I murmured into his shirt, my arms not even reaching the other and I felt Seth gradually rest a hand on my head and the other around my waist and I never wanted to move from this position ever again, because, being in this position meant that everything was exactly as it ought to be and I didn't want to move at all. Then, Seth started telling me stories of growing up in La Push, what it was like when he began to phase, the first time he went running as a wolf…and I listened awestruck as I tried to imagine what it would be like to have a proper family like Seth does.

"I wish I had a family like you, all I remember of what I guess is the semblance of a family is my birth mother and, I killed her…well, I'm pretty sure I did."

Seth looked at me, confused. I had left out that particular part of the story when I had told him, I had started from where I clearly remember things and I just had to go and open my silly mouth and say that. But, he didn't say anything, just stroke the hair on the top of my head soothingly as I adjusted my position slightly; I was getting hot from being so close to Seth. He didn't say anything though after my big blab and that confused me.

I had worked Rosalie out, finally and I had thought I had figured Seth out as well, but, it seems I hadn't and I don't know what that made me feel. But, there was those visions I had and I knew that I would be saying goodbye to Seth soon and I didn't know how long or where I was going and even if I would be able to say goodbye to Seth, because, he was important to me.

"What I remember of my birth mother is blood, lots of blood. There was a deep cavity in her belly…and…my father, whoever he is or was and he wasn't there to help her. My mother could still be alive if he was there and if he were like Edward Cullen…if he were like Edward, I would probably be a daughter like Bella and Edward intended to be with their daughter, had she not died"

I felt oddly at peace now, not like when I sat and thought and watched the visions that plagued me, but something entirely different. Things had changed now and I didn't know how much or how much they had affected me but it had.

"Alice…"

Seth sounded like he was in pain from hearing that, like he knew what it was like to have killed his mother and not know his father or maybe it was because he was the person other than Rosalie (but I doubt that we knew each other as well as I originally thought) that knew me the most and maybe, just maybe he felt the pain that was in my words when I spoke.

"Come, dinner time, are you staying tonight?"

I announced cheerfully, breaking the silence as I tore myself away from the warm embrace to start dinner, stretching the cramps out of my legs and pulling one of my jackets which I had just finished sewing on to ward off the cold from being in such a hot embrace for so long.

"I don't know, depends on the stakes that we're going up against"

Seth told me. It was a common fact that my cooking rivaled Seth and Leah's mothers and Emily's, Emily being Sam's wife. Looking through my stores, I found that I didn't have much to cook with, so I pointed outside

"Whatever the forest gives me and I'll combine that with lamb"

I announced and Seth looked torn at that. I took much pride in my 'forest cuisine' as Jacob had named it, perfected from the years that I spent on the run.

"You know that's not fair, it'll take a long time but it'll be awesome"

Seth whined as I held up the packet of lamb and the pot of honey that I still had from the bee hive that I now regularly visited. Shrugging, I created a marinade with the honey and left it covered on the counter as I pulled my sandals on and gathered some empty containers, putting them in a tight fitting bag and slinging it over my back.

"Well, in or out?"

I asked as I walked to the front door. Seth still looked torn, but then, he held out his hand and I took his large one in my small one, fitting perfectly, warming me instantly. Smiling, I all but skipped out of the house as Seth shut the door and locked it behind him.

I gathered a lot from the forest that evening and Seth and I made the food that we had gathered into one of the best dinners I had ever made and eaten with somebody. Then, half way through desert- bread, forest berries wet with honey and milk to drink, I realized when the vision of those vampires taking me would come to past and I grew still, pondering over what I would do.

"Alice? Are you all right?"

Seth asked me, concerned as I stood to see him out, I could understand his concern I was in a reverie of sorts. Shaking my head, I assured him that I was fine.

"Seth, you know how vampires have special abilities?"

I suddenly asked him at the door, I was leaning against the frame tugging almost nervously on a piece of my hair that always seemed to clump together, no matter my efforts. Seth just nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well, uh, I have that as well, I can see the future…all of it, the unsure bits and the certain bits"

I detailed for him. Seth nodded again, slowly, processing this new information and then, I waited for him to walk out on me once more, but it didn't happen…which just continuously baffled me because I didn't understand why he would be friendly with a freak of nature that saw the future.

"So, you have visions all the time?"

I shrugged at that. I still had no idea why I couldn't have any when I was in any of the wolves' presence and it was a welcome relief, I must confess.

"No. Those were the drawings that you were admiring, though, when it comes to me, it always jumps around and I can't see any of your pack either"

I told him, slightly troubled. But, this was enough for now, the less he knew about me now that I was going to be leaving, the better and Seth took a step forward and placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead with such tenderness that I had never known.

"Night Alice"

I bit the side of my lip, trying to keep the tears at bay. Seth wasn't going to see me again for a long time and here he was speaking like he was going to see me tomorrow, or the next day and I knew that wasn't going to happen at all.

"Goodbye Seth"

I whispered and hugged him tightly around the waist, for he was so tall that my head reached the middle of his chest and the tears went free as I hugged him in farewell. Hands cupped my face and I looked into the concerned eyes of Seth.

"Alice, what did you see?"

Seth asked me and I shook my head, sniffing as I did so.

"Nothing, I didn't see anything"

Seth nodded and kissed my forehead again and then my eyes, kissing my tears away and our noses touched as we looked at each other.

"Well, I'll see you soon okay?"

I nodded, trying to look convincing but I don't think I did. I waved at Seth when he looked back and sat outside the window, watching as Seth went into the forest and then came back as a wolf. I smiled sadly outside the window and he howled and I waved again as he turned around and trotted off in the forest.

I knew it was the last time I would see Seth for awhile and when that reality slammed into me, I curled up into a ball and sobbed my heart out.


	12. Twelve

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Waiting is a trap. There will always be reasons to wait. The truth is, there are only two things in life, reasons and results, and reasons simply don't count"

--Dr. Robert Anthony

_Alice sat by the window, her bag is packed and sitting beside her, the house was packed like she had packed it beforehand and she looked out the window and she waited for five vampires. Two of them still appeared to be children and looked exactly alike; the other three were adults, one female, and two males_

_"Get the dhampire Santiago"_

_The larger of the male vampires ordered to the other male as the door was smashed open with absolutely no effort at all. Alice winced slightly at the noise and she stood as the five vampires entered her house silently. She surveyed them, they wore looks of surprise on their faces at seeing her so submissive_

_"I am here and I will follow"_

_She said and walked towards the five vampires. The two younger vampires looked disappointed as Alice was escorted out of the door by the female vampire, who wore a strange expression on her face. Alice was helped into the idling car in the makeshift drive and tears began to fall when a furious sounding howl filled the area._

_"Drive Chelsea, they're coming"_

_The two younger vampires urged the female who had helped Alice into the car. _

_"Where's Afton gotten too? Do you know Alec, Jane?"_

_Chelsea asked as the vampire who was called Santiago got inside the car. Jane touched Alice and Alice felt a bolt of pain quickly rush through her and she yelped from the pain of it._

_"Jane, stop tormenting the dhampire, you can do that later"_

_Alice winced at Santiago's harsh words as one last vampire got into the car and-_

I jerked awake, shaking slightly. Every time I tried to sleep, I would be confronted with the same vision of being taken from my home and I soon gave in to trying to sleep. Today was the day that I was to be taken from Forks to wherever I was destined to be and I may as well pack my things and pack the house up and that was exactly what I did. I had the house packed and cleared of any food that would spoil three hours before it was time for the vampires to come and 'take me by force'.

My bag was packed with freshly mended clothing. The last of my hair had been cut and sent off and I had written letters to everyone who would be concerned, of course, I couldn't give a location of where I would be, all I saw was a castle, but, I still enclosed the drawings in the letters to Carlisle Cullen and hopefully he could shed some light. Now, I was sitting by the window, waiting and I saw the car roll up in front of the house, trying to be silent, the vampires left the doors open on the car

"Get the dhampire Santiago"

The vampire that was Afton ordered the vampire Santiago. It was good that I could put voices to the names now anyway and I looked at the door as the vampires came smashing through and I winced, cringing at the amount of damage I would have to repair if I were to ever return here. Standing, I turned to look at the surprised vampires

"I am here and I will follow"

Too me, my words sounded like an echo of what I had seen countless times and, I fought to cringe once again and I walked towards the vampires and I saw the disappointment on Jane and Alec's faces and I changed what I saw, if I were going willingly, I was going to leave my refuge by scaring them.

"Why are you disappointed Jane? Why are you disappointed Alec?"

I asked them sweetly as I walked outside. Chelsea who escorted me to the car wore a strange expression on her face and as I shut the door, I smiled at her

"Thank you very much Chelsea"

I said as Jane and Alec got into the car, sitting either side of me, then, I realized what a predicament I was in as I was shocked by Jane, with the power of whatever it was that she possessed and I started crying. Then, I heard the howl of the wolves, but I knew that they wouldn't get to me in time.

"Drive Chelsea, they're coming"

Jane and Alec urged her and I shrugged. Jane looked at me.

"Afton will be right along shortly, right now in fact"

I informed Chelsea and sure enough, like I knew she would, Jane shocked me again and again and still more tears fell at the pain of it; I had never felt anything so raw and deeply painful in my life.

"Jane, stop tormenting the dhampire, you can do that later"

Santiago's harsh words made me wince and the ferocity that was in it was enough to stop my tears as Afton joined us inside the car and we sped off, I turned around just in time to see the large russet brown wolf that was Jacob burst out from the forest and upon sighting me, I heard a howl filled with such despair and hatred that I wanted to fight the vampires and run, but I knew that I would die if I did that.

"So, dhampire, are you going to tell us how you knew we were coming?"

Chelsea asked me, trying to start a conversation amongst the heavy silence that was in the car, all that could be heard was the howls of the wolves and I could tell who was who. But then, they all stopped and one piercing howl filled the air and I knew that it was Seth and too me it sounded like he was calling me back to him, that he didn't accept that I was gone at all, that I had to come back or he would die.

"Dhampire you were asked a question, answer her"

Santiago snarled at me and I raised an eyebrow at him. Now that I thought about it, the whole treating me like dirt thing was starting to annoy me. I had some claim to this world. By existing, I was playing a role wasn't I? But, I refused to answer and the result was that raw, deep jolting pain but it didn't stop and I squirmed in my seat as I howled in pain. Maybe it was a good thing that we were in a car and speeding down the highway, because I had never screamed like that before in my entire life and as they tried to get the answer of how I knew that they were coming to get me by using Jane's terrible gift and every time I refused to answer, more and more pain was given to me and I almost dreaded to know what Alec's ability was.

I was kept from falling asleep by the jolts from Jane and by the time we reached what Chelsea said was Seattle, I was gasping for breath and trying to keep myself from sleeping, to recover from the beating my body had taken. So, when I was forced to walk into the place they called the airport, chatting like I had known all of them for years, I tried to run. Alec was quick to stop me.

"You can't get away from me dhampire"

Was all he said, disgust in his voice and then, things went black and I knew no more.

I rather enjoyed the darkness whatever it was as it was an unusual darkness however, but it gave me time to think as I was able to escape from everything, I didn't know if this was my body recovering from the terrible abuse that had been wrecked upon it or if it was the result of an ability but I did know that I cherished it, never had I been so 'free' from things like I was when I was in this blackness…and-

"Dhampire"

I brought my hands up to shield my eyes of the glare from the harsh light that was shining on me and I cringed at the menace in the voice of whoever it was that was standing in front of me. Gradually taking my hands away as I adjusted to the light, I was finally able to look at the man in front of me. The vampire called Aro was even more fearful in reality than he was in my visions and I actually flinched underneath his gaze.

"Hello Aro"

I greeted him simply, hoping to all hell that he didn't see how scared I actually was…which was much, much more than I was letting on. Old habits die hard; I had learnt to not portray what exactly my feelings were.

"Yes, I was told that you knew of your captors names, Jane was much affected by this"

Aro mused. I didn't know if it was said to me or to himself and at any length, I didn't need my ability to know that she was apprehensive about that. But, it satisfied me greatly to that anyway.

"Come here!"

Aro ordered and I jumped with fright when an ice cold hand enclosed around my arm. I sat there, confused as all heck…I knew about Aro and the other two Volturri leaders- Caius and Marcus but I had no idea of what their abilities where. I had only ever seen them in visions, not enacting their abilities and as this ran through my head, Aro pulled back

"You can see the future?"

I immediately grew even more afraid when he asked me that so certainly, but again I didn't let him catch on…until he moved closer to me

"I hear your heart beating a thousand times a second, do not hide your emotions dhampire, I know everything about you now and, let me assure you dhampire, I will extort everything you possess to its full potential"

Aro's voice sounded deeper as he whispered in my ear and I jerked away from it and him, scared witless now from his words, which rang with something more sinister than truth. Before I had the chance to say or do anything more, that blackness returned to me- it was not hard for me to determine whether it was natural or an ability, clearly it was an ability and I didn't know how to react to that fact, maybe it was because of the ability?

But what I did know was that now, I was dead, dead, dead. Rosalie had started the process of my death and now, these vampires, the Volturri would finish my long, agonizing life and once more, I could see again and I found myself in a cold, dank cell…I was in the bottom of the place that I was being held in with only a thin blanket to keep me alive and I accepted that this was the way that I was meant to die, because after all, I was just a monster, a freak of nature, why would anyone want to know me anyway?

But through all of those thoughts, as the depression reared its ugly head and began to consume me once more, the name of one person stood clearly out and the mere thought of them was enough for me to fight that depression that I hated so.

Seth Clearwater.

Somehow, I seriously doubted that Seth was going to be all right with my death despite my best efforts to convince myself otherwise and it was for this reason that it made me want to fight my captors so I could be back inside his arms, safe and sound and that scared me to bits because, I held more affection for Seth Clearwater than I wanted to admit.

You see, freaks of nature aren't allowed and shouldn't hold affection for another.


	13. Thirteen

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_The mane of the sun pouring down  
__Erases the footprints on the thin ice  
__Do not fear deception  
__The World lies already atop deception _

_-– Bleach Vol. 16 by Tite Kubo"_

Aro made good on his oath that he would exploit everything that he could from me. I was kept in a room, comfortable I must admit, but stifling. A vampire servant would always be with me and whenever I had a vision, Aro, Marcus and Caius would be fetched and I would be forced to recount everything that I saw and if I resisted, then I would suffer a dire consequence…I would be driven into a frenzy of a blood lust by the process of starvation. It was no surprise to me that I would have frequent black outs and more than once, I would see the uneasy and sometimes fearful looks the other vampires would give me when they were in the same room as I.

My looks were another thing that was much exploited by Aro, Marcus and Caius. Now, that a 'semi-normal' being was in the castle, I was used mercilessly in business dealings, that often left me bruised and battered.

With my first encounter with Jane and Alec, also known as 'the Witch Twins', they were apprehensive of me and I of them from the very moment that I had met them in physical form, though I had seen the extent of their wraith in one of my visions that I had in the hands of the Volturri (for that was what the vampires who held me captive called themselves), but they wasted no hesitation in delivering pain and nothingness upon me until I was left sweating and heaving as I tried to recover some before the next wave of mind-numbing and bone crunching pain overwhelmed me once more.

But it's not to say that all vampires were hesitant towards me. One named Heidi would care for me after particularly painful days, bathing my battered body in hot water and the coldness of her skin numbed the painful discolorations on mine. She would never cut my hair short, despite my pleas that it be cut, because of how quick it grew and those pleas were heard on deaf ears. Heidi would wash it, brush it and treat it as if it were something precious and now, many weeks after I had first come to the castle- my elaborate and ancient prison- my hair fell too my knees in length and continued growing every day, I realized why, it was to please those who came for business and as a manner to ensure my complete obedience.

"Dhampire. Get dressed in proper clothing. Now"

Demetri snarled at me, shoving me roughly up against the cold stone wall. Too say I was now accustomed to this treatment was correct, though I wasn't used to the amount of strength and force that would be used on me. My long hair caught on the coat hooks in the wall and I cried out in pain, for my head was always tender now- from the multitude of blows that was delivered to it more often than not. Demetri dropped me to the ground, where I curled up into a ball as tightly as inhumanly possible, waiting for the blows that he usually delivered whenever he had to be near me or interact with me.

I heard nasty chuckles and then the slamming of the door and I looked up, surprised that he hadn't done anything to me this time. This was one of the rare moments when I was on my own inside my elaborate prison cell that were my quarters. Usually, when this occurred and Demetri was one of the vampires posted to guard the only entry, he would deliver any commands and my large tray of food that was given to me once a day (when they were not starving me) with a sneer and a sharp kick- if I were lucky. On most days (especially if Demetri were in a good mood), he would kick and punch and bite until I would lash back at him, which was only when I was given a moments piece.

Regaining my breath, I sat up, wanting to just sit where I was and not move another inch, sadly this wasn't the case and the crash of a fist or foot on the reinforced iron and stone door was a brutal reminder and warning to me- hurry or be punished. Groaning, I pushed myself up off of the floor and washed, turning my already dark hair into a mass of flowing, liquefied black as I brushed my damp hair with a comb, wincing as the tangles gave underneath the persistent pushing of the marble tooth comb that Heidi had given to me.

When more banging was unleashed on my door, as I hurried to tie the last of the ties to hold the long flowing dress together and be presentable before the vampires come to escort me to the meeting room and as I fumbled with the last of the ties, the door opened and I forced myself to smile as Caius entered the room slowly and as he walked across the room, I stiffly held my arms out to him, fingers linked together and Caius snapped on the heavy iron cuffs that chaffed my wrists and made my back ache.

"Come dhampire"

Caius said as he yanked on the iron chains, making me stumble forward and I whimpered at the jarring ache that trembled down my spine as I tripped my way out of my room and as Caius dragged me along the floor, I stumbled to get to my feet, so as to avoid hurting myself even more than I had by tripping over the threshold. As I felt the skin tear away from my knees and the blood drip onto the stone floor

"Please, let me stand"

I begged and Caius stopped and I froze, horrified at what I had subconsciously done. Knowing that I was in for a big punishment for addressing Caius and on top of that, pleading him, I clenched my eyes shut, as I waited for still more mind-numbing pain and then, the blows started, harder and quicker and I curled up, crying as Caius pulled at my hair so as to gain better access, for it was covering me like a shroud and suddenly, the blows stopped and I was thrown against the wall and I cried out as I felt something in my back crack.

"Who is this Seth dhampire?"

Caius sneered and I blinked away the stars that I saw, surprised that I had called out Seth's name. I had been so meticulous in not thinking of him (as I often did when I was alone) whenever a vampire was around, for who knows what they would do if they knew that I was close to somebody.

"Caius, where is the dhampire?"

I heard Marcus' ask, his voice carrying in the halls that echoed so. Caius pulled me away from the wall and we continued along our original destined path, but this time, the air was different. Caius was going to torture me until he knew who Seth was, I knew it and he knew it most definitely. At the door to the meeting room, Marcus met us. He smiled at me

"Dhampire, you are going to be given into someone else's care"

Marcus told me, I didn't say anything, not that I wanted too, every limb was throbbing with pain after the severe beating they had just endured and I had no intention in speaking because who knows what I might say? But, I allowed myself to hope that I was being given away to a better place at the very least. How so very foolish of me.

"He is a lovely vampire, very caring, he will take much better care of you then we could"

Caius sneered and without further ado, he pushed me inside. Where I saw Aro speaking with a male vampire whose back was to me. The clanging of my shackles announced my presence and he turned, I could feel Aro's cool gaze on me and I refused to look at the vampires.

"This is the dhampire?"

The smooth voice said to Aro. I was staring at my feet, watching as small trickles of blood slowly trekked their way down my legs, coming to rest in between my toes.

"For a freak, her blood smells so sweet"

The newcomer remarked, I could feel them approaching me and I cringed away from the cold, probing fingers on my face, feeling nauseous when the vampire touched me, I was restrained by more cold and I shut my eyes tight, as fingers traced the shape of my face.

"And such a beauty as well, it isn't hard pressed to imagine the freak as a vampire"

The vampire touching me breathed, I could smell the blood on his breath and I winced at the hunger that I could hear in his voice and feel in his movements.

"She is a gifted freak, you will be well served, though, the one condition is that she frequently visits the castle, she has become a very valuable tool"

Aro told the vampire, it was then that I looked up and studied the vampire who was marveling over my supposed beauty.

_Alice sat in a velveteen seat, breathing hard as she tried to still her consuming anger. The hazy image of her dying birth mother, as she cried out for a man called James to help her, to save her like he had promised her. But, he was never there to help her._

_"And you all call me a monster when HE is the one who is the monster"_

_Alice snarled, her voice terrifying as she leaped forward, her consuming anger making her faster, stronger as she slashed at her father, intent of separating his head from his body and as she screamed and clawed and bit at James, she heard the orders to restrain her and she was jolted back as bone crunching pain filled her body, making her roar with pain, but she continued on her original purpose, her anger had consumed her that it was easy for her to brush it aside._

I was jerked back to reality by Jane, but as I looked at the vampire that is inevitably my father, he saw the recognition in my eyes, or maybe it was the blackness of my anger at what he had done to my birth mother.

"Yes, you look so much but so different from your mother, how she would love to see you so grown and beautiful"

He whispered to me and I cursed myself for believing the Volturri when they said that I was going to a better place, they were giving me to my father so he could deal with the biggest mistake of his entire existence. But then, I wondered why I had believed their lies, because, in the end the whole world was just one big lie and with a roar of rage, I lunged at James, intent on ripping him apart for what he had done to me and my birth mother. Deep inside me, it made me quite relieved that I resembled my birth mother but didn't and, like I had seen in my vision, Jane attempted to stop me, my anger overwhelmed my pain and I found it so easy to brush aside her gift when I was as furious as I was.

In the end, it was Alec who stopped my relentless attack on James, my father by making me void of all my senses, returning me for not the last time to that absolute blackness that brought me so much peace and my senses were returned to me, I found myself restrained by Felix, Demetri and Santiago and I heard, which made me still more angry what my father had to say in explanation.

"The dhampire believes that I am her father, but, I only knew her mother"

That was a lie and only James and I knew it and so, I objected again, trying to reach my father to kill him for doing what he had done to my mother and me. For leaving me alone in the world to suffer and suffer and when I was released partially from my suffering, only to step back into my life and take it away from me.

"Enough dhampire"

Alec roared when I bit down on his hand and I saw that peaceful blackness once more.


	14. Fourteen

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

_**A/N:** So, I realized that the last chapter might have what you could classify as 'torture' in it, so I'll say that it's similiar to this chapter. Please don't shoot me. As well, James is the father of Alice, I decided to stay sort of true to the book, as James was the one to turn Alice into a vampire. I just amended it for my story._

_So, I have no idea how Chelsea's gift is delivered, so I made it up. If you don't like it, oh well._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_"It [revenge] is sweeter far than flowing honey_

- _Homer (The Iliad, XVIII, 109)"_

I was restless. My 'antics' in the meeting room (as Aro put it) resulted in the most painful of punishments, to say that Jane had been unleashed on me was an understatement, though words cannot describe what she was permitted to do. But, the worse was that Chelsea's talent was finally to be revealed to me. My cry for Seth to help me had not been forgotten and when I was so weak from Jane, I was dragged by my hair into the very room where I had met the murderer that was my father and left in a pitiful heap on the floor, blood poured from where I had torn ribbons into my skin, with my fingers instead of screaming or whimpering aloud from the pain delivered by Jane, which only made her more determined to hear me cry out. But to no avail, I won that little round.

"Do you know Chelsea's gift monster?"

Caius asked me sweetness heavy in his voice. I didn't want to speak and I didn't know if I could even speak from what had been happening to me before hand, so I just shook my head no. The fact that I didn't know her gift seemed to make Caius and the vampires around him triumphant.

"Well, I shall inform you freak. Chelsea has the ability to sever all emotional ties that one has with another and, my dear, little, bleeding freak- that is what she is going to do to your relationship with your beloved Seth"

Caius told me gleefully and my mouth opened on its own accord in soundless horror at what was going to happen to me. If I were ever to return back to Forks, back home and my ties that had been so painstakingly built with Seth severed, it would surely kill him and I was certain in this judgment, there were some things that I just knew about Seth and myself and this was most definitely one of them.

"Caius, sir, I don't think we should do this, you know my thoughts as to why"

Chelsea remarked to her master, her objections said in a respectful way. I heard the doors open and close quietly and I smelt the smell that was identified with Marcus.

"You are actually going ahead with this?"

Marcus asked Caius. My head had lolled back to rest on the back of the chair and I saw only the elaborately painted roof and only barely heard the hushed correspondence as I looked up at the scene that was adorned with a painted scene of figures which Esme had told me were called cherubim. The scene was peaceful that I wish there were a place for me in it. Of course, there wasn't.

"Why should the freak have friends? It's not like they're going to see them again"

Caius argued and I agreed. Now, I had a new purpose- to hunt down my father and kill him for what he had done to my birth mother and it would be better if Seth didn't become involved. So, you could say that I was for what was about to happen, but I was also against it.

"Rosalie Cullen alerted us of the freak's whereabouts. We have broken the abomination to the point that she is the living dead, like us, essentially. So, what better way to show this to the lady Rosalie than to stripe her of her emotional ties with anyone or thing and send her on her way?"

Marcus argued softly. The room was still and silent, nobody but the two arguing vampires moved, seemingly not to miss one second of the conversation, awaiting my fate. The argument continued and eventually, Aro intervened.

"You will erase her ties with every person that she knows Chelsea and we will make her loyal to us, the Volturri"

Aro announced and dread flowed through me so fast that I shivered. Being loyal to the Volturri scared me to pieces. Who knows what would happen to me and I wouldn't be able to achieve my new goal to eradicate James either. Aro hadn't finished announcing my sentence it seems and stopped Chelsea from moving forward.

"Then, the dhampire will return to Forks and will not leave from there. Two of our Guard will stay with the dhampire to ensure this and take reports of any visions it may have"

Aro finally finished and I whimpered, my whimpers being quite loud in the silent and still room. Caius, Marcus and Aro turned to look at me, sneers were on Caius and Marcus' face and Aro wore one of cunning.

"Do you have any words monster?"

Caius asked me, reaching towards me and yanking sharply on the strands of my hair that had come loose from the long coil that Heidi had fashioned on my head. My sharp intake of breath and my spitting in his face was my answer. Pain filled me and I screamed, my body was so fragile and hurting that I could no longer stand the pain of Jane's gift in silence and I writhed in my chair, my back arched as I tried to escape and as Jane did this, Chelsea approached me, pity written all over her face as she reached towards me.

Resting her hands on my chest as she straddled me, to keep me from moving, even as Jane continued to invoke her gift on me, I felt like there were probing fingers inside my body, reaching to a place that I didn't know existed inside of me and looking down despite the pain, I saw that her hand still rested on my chest. Chelsea's face wore one of intense concentration as, too me, I felt those fingers close around something and squeeze at it and I moaned, trying to move away from her, but I was held down by the pressure of Chelsea's hands, as Jane stopped, leaving myself feeling numb and aching.

"Escort the dhampire back to her rooms and send Gianna to run a bath for her"

Aro ordered as I felt the probing fingers that was Chelsea's gift pull away from me, leaving emptiness inside of me. Marcus was studying me, I could feel his eyes on me as I was picked up and carried to my room, placed gently on the bed by Heidi and I finally let myself succumb to the blackness that I had been threatening ever since Jane had began three days previously.

After I had recovered, things seemed to become better in the Volturri castle for me. Maybe it was because I had a trust for the vampires inside of it that I never had before, I knew something had changed inside of me, but all I could remember was being laid gently on the bed. Yes, something had changed to mean that the Volturri were kind to me. Now, I willingly told the Volturri of any vision I had- an obligation that I felt that I had to them. I remember the day that I was taken on excursion outside of the castle with Heidi, Chelsea and Jane, it had felt spectacular to feel sun and air on my face once more and I fell into comfortable routine.

That was destined to change though, one day. My father re-entered the castle, the moment I smelt his scent, I felt that overwhelming anger roar through me and I soon found there was no need to interrupt the meeting that he was in with Aro, Caius and Marcus for I was summoned. As soon as I entered the room, I smiled in greeting too the three vampires and then glared at my father.

"Good evening"

James greeted me coolly. Too me, it seemed as if I were being tested and, if that were the case, I failed because with an angry snarl, I leaped over the couch separating us and I was knocked back with a blow to the stomach, which left me wheezing on the floor, trying to be rid of the stars that were floating across my line of sight.

"You said she was conditioned now, that you had broken the dhampire"

James said to Aro angrily and, in response to this, I jumped up and leaped for James again, only to feel that mind numbing pain fill me once more, leaving me on the ground writhing around in agony that was fresh and raw- when had Jane come in? As I bit back screams by scratching at my exposed arms and face- making me bleed again, I swore that I heard the howls of wolves and I heard more vampires come in and Aro spoke, ordering members of the Guard, even as I stayed on the floor, scratching myself to pieces.

"Move the freak to the dungeons Demetri and be quick about it"

Marcus hissed as the crashes grew louder and louder. I was picked up and thrown over the hard, cold shoulder of Demetri and we were out of the room, Chelsea following close behind me a look of wariness on her pretty face. Sounds of fighting could be heard echoing up the stone corridors as well as the snarls and growls from vampires and I looked up with curiosity at the sound of a despairing, almost pleading howl, that sounded so familiar to me and suddenly afraid of that howl, I curled up on Demetri's shoulder as we flew through the corridor that led to the dungeons and I felt a reassuring hand patting my head gently.

"You will be safe with us dhampire"

Chelsea told me, there was remorse in her voice still, for so many months I had heard it and I still didn't know why. I trusted Chelsea and I trusted Demetri and that was all that mattered. Holding out a hand to her, she took it in hers as we flew down the corridor, which was when I heard a fierce snarl and I looked up behind us to see a gigantic wolf thing and I watched almost in slow motion as it leaped forward, running for us at a speed as fast as a vampire I cried out in alarm as two more appeared, running close behind the first. The creatures were familiar, but I couldn't quite remember where I had seen them and then, Chelsea was tackled to the ground, where she began to fight for her existence with the biggest of the three wolf things that were after us. Demetri had turned, seeing what was going on and he was now running as fast as he could.

"Hurry Demetri"

I screamed in his ear as the two remaining wolves (for what else could they be?) leaped at us. The smaller of the two looked at me and I looked at him as I screamed in fright, my voice growing hoarse and, I heard a cracking noise as I collided with the floor, seeing naught but black.

Voices, people were arguing and, like the gigantic wolf creatures I had seen, they were vaguely familiar. Opening my eyes, I refused the intense urge to sit up and run, the skin on my face felt tight and touching my fingers to my face, I felt something coarse.

"No, we cannot go back, no matter how much you want too, he almost died making sure that we got Alice out safely, she was unconscious and bleeding like a maniac"

One voice said and I tuned into the conversation, interested on the account that they were talking about me.

"How'd you get him out of the room? She's still unconscious"

She? There wasn't any 'freak', 'abomination' or 'monster' business? Looking around, I saw a bag sitting at the end of the bed and moaning softly in pain, I managed to pull it towards me so I could go through it and find some clean clothing. All I found was large shirts and pants and in the end, I chose a shirt that would cover me decently enough to go out and speak to the people outside of the room. This was how I saw that bandages adorned my arms and legs, when I pulled off the simple dress shirt and shorts that I wore- covered in my blood.

"Doesn't matter how I did it, I'm just worried about what's going to happen when he sees her again, because, you didn't see how scared of us she was when we found her"

Frowning, I stumbled to the door and opened it and walked through to see Sam Uley and Embry Call, sitting, obviously keeping guard of me and I didn't know what to think when they stood, I had avoided thinking of them for so long that I had forgotten what they looked and sounded like.

"Alice, are you all right?"

Embry asked me. Tears were filling my eyes, not because I was ecstatic to see them, but because they had taken me away from the Volturri, I knew that the niceness that had displayed to me over the last few months wouldn't have lasted, but, being here with other people now, made me uneasy.

"Thank you for getting me out of there"

I sobbed, my salty tears stinging the ribbons of torn flesh on my face as they trekked their way down. Embry put a hot, hot hand on my shoulder gently and I cringed away from it, unused to the hotness of his body temperature. I heard the outside door open and a voice that made my breath hitch in my throat

"Is she up yet?"

Looking at the newcomer, I knew this to be Seth, it was gut instinct and some form of recognition, and it was strange that I had forgotten what they all looked like. Seth was looking at me with a mixture of relief, worry and apprehension.

"Don't scare her"

Sam warned Seth as I just stood there, staring at him. There was something about this Seth and I didn't know what as I watched him do a little jig on the spot and then in two quick steps he was standing in front of me, looking at me with a critical eye. He touched my face and I moved back with a harsh cry of surprise at the feeling of fire that was on his fingertip where he touched my bare skin. There was a pained expression on his face and I didn't know why he wanted to be so close to me, standing still as stone, I watched on as he touched my shoulders with both hands and then pulled me close to him, his arms wrapping around me protectively and this time, I pushed him away from me and darted to the other side of the room, which was when I realized we were alone.

"What have they done to you?"

He whispered to me and I looked away, I don't know why I was ashamed at what I had just done. But, I was. It didn't matter though what I felt, I needed to be careful now, I needed to hide, I needed my revenge against my father and I was not getting dragged down by this Seth person who appealed to me so.


	15. Fifteen

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

**A/N:**_ I'm so sorry for the large gap in updates, but I've been immensely busy. The good news is that holidays are in full swing, so I'll be writing a lot more!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind._

- _Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Act I, Sc. I"_

Seth's words stung me deeply and I didn't know why and it confused me and angered me to no end, so I pointed an accusing finger at him because he was the only person I could point at anyway.

"I don't know sir, but why don't you tell me? I hardly know you and I don't know why I'm here, all I do know is that I'm glad to be gone from that hell hole"

I screamed at him and I watched as he cringed back, like I had struck him in the most painful way possible and guilt filled me.

"Well, tell me what happened whilst you were there and then I might be able to fill in the gaps"

Seth suggested and I noticed the shine in his beautiful eyes had gone out and the dullness of his voice and the guilt at what I had said or done increased itself tenfold when I saw the effect my words and actions had had on him. But I still didn't know why I felt these things for a person that I had only met on occasion and it made me feel lost inside.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you, you best sit down"

I warned the tall man and when he didn't move to sit down, only just nodding, I took his hand in mine, my little one fitting safely in his big hand and led him to the couch and I reached up with my free hand and made him sit. Then, I sat beside him and pulled my hand out of his, even though it pained me greatly to do so.

Then, I began, telling him all that had happened with complete clarity, from the day that they had come from me to the day that I was rescued by the La Push pack. I described the monstrosity that was Jane's gift with as little words as possible and the relief that Alec's delivered, the kindness that Heidi gave me and the treatment of Demetri, Felix and Afton. My days spent trying to fight the wholesome blackness that consumed me when I was starved of food and blood and as I talked to Seth, who never said anything, who just listened and waited for me to finish though; I could plainly see the rage as I described everything.

"And, that's it"

I finally finished lamely. Those days that I had spent oblivious I hadn't told Seth; because, I had drifted in and out of consciousness and I hadn't divulged my sudden trust in the Volturri either.

"Are you sure?"

Seth finally asked me, his whole form was quivering with some energy that I wasn't acquainted with. Taking a deep breath, I stupidly shook my head.

"There were days were I couldn't remember anything. Then, when I was aware of everything, well, I had this sudden trust for the Volturri"

I eventually told him, my voice soft and Seth exploded and I was suddenly pinned to the couch, my scratches throbbing with two large paws on my chest and hot breath on my face. Opening my eyes, I looked at Sam and Embry calmly as they tried to get the wolf that was Seth of me, only to jump back when he snarled and snapped at them, seemingly warning them to get away.

"You're crushing Alice Seth, get off of her and we'll leave you two alone, can't you see that she's having a hard time breathing? She may be part blood sucker, but she does need to breathe like the rest of us"

Embry said when I started coughing; trying to get air inside my body, the huge weight on top of me was crushing me and I tried to squirm out of the way. But Seth was still growling on top of me and Sam looked down at me, worried for me

"You ask him Alice, he's being unreasonable so he's only going to listen to you for reasons that I can totally understand"

Sam told me gently and I nodded, coughing and reaching up, I put a hand on Seth's breast and patted at it urgently, the need to breathe intensifying itself each second. Embry was still arguing with Seth about it all, so I was surprised when he suddenly moved after I asked him too. Sam went to help me sit up, but a sharp snarl and a warning bark made him back away.

"We're not going to do anything to her, go and phase back Seth"

Another voice announced and it took me a second to pin the person who had just spoken to be Jacob. It was he who helped me sit up and take deep breaths and soon had me laughing by telling me stories of the happenings in La Push whilst I was 'on vacation' as he put it. Seth came back in with who Jacob reminded me to be Jared and Paul, who were laden with cartons and bags.

"Chow time boys, Alice"

Jared nodded to me, handing me a bag that was just for me. Opening it, I was confronted with the beautiful smells of food with labels in Italian. Pulling out the containers and looking at the food that was inside them- associating each with their corresponding names, I thought back to the food I had eaten and, having sudden realization, I put my dinner aside; stood and headed for the looking glass.

"Alice?"

Despite the wolves eating, they were not distracted so much as to not watch me approach the looking glass with much dread and look at myself, only to jump back in horror at what I saw and I found the short figure of a person that I didn't know. Yes, I had been right- I had never been fed, my body had turned to vampirism to survive all those months, the food I had eaten occasionally had nothing of nutritional value that would keep me alive and I brought my hands to my neck and started to claw at them, wanting blood to flow.

Aro's words had been truth, for I remembered much more than I had told to Seth or that I had let on to the Volturri- they had broken me and I had become the monster that I hadn't wanted to become, for I now resembled a vampire.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

Seth touched my shoulder, I could feel the worry in his movements and his voice and I cringed away from him, standing a littles way away from him, the whole pack were looking at me as if I had gone insane, which, maybe I had, you could never know with dhampires, we're volatile to begin with anyway.

"How can you stand to be near me now? Look at me! I'm hideous; I'm what you all hate most"

I screamed at them all, they didn't understand, of course they wouldn't understand, so I looked at Seth, who had listened to everything I had said and had said nothing more, who had been angry beyond words after hearing what had happened to me, for reasons I didn't understand and probably never would. Tears were pooling down my face at the realization of what I had unwillingly and unknowingly become and I didn't know if I would ever go- if I would be able to return to what I had been like before all of this, before I knew that my father was still in existence.

"Those blood suckers turned Alice into a vampire. Alice told me that one of their leaders announced that they had made her become the living dead"

Seth finally said. He seemed to be as defeated as I was at the moment. Silence filled the room so thick, as I waited for them to attack me, to eradicate the threat that was right before them. They had come to save a freak, only to find a vampire in it's' place.

"Living dead? What are they talking about?"

Jake snorted and approached us. He touched my hair and then my skin, which was always a few degrees cooler than normal humans; he touched my chest with a finger where my heart beat at its quick tempo.

"I would say Alice, that you're more human than you realize, though one wouldn't say so with that amount of hair on your head."

Jake said to me and I shrugged, unconvinced. I tugged at my hair, hating it and then I turned around facing the wolves who waited for me to reply.

"Are there scissors? I need to cut my hair, it is a burden"

I explained. Seth nodded, unsure and I smiled, happy that they wanted to help me. My previous woes were suddenly forgotten.

"Eat first Alice and then maybe you will not feel like a bloodsucker as much"

Seth suggested and I nodded, convinced. I sat and opened my food, taking a fork full of risotto and putting it in my mouth and chewed, savoring the taste of proper food and a hunger that had ached inside of me for many months. Sleepiness overwhelmed me and I curled up on the couch beside Seth, feeling the warmth and safeness that radiated from him, an arm was loosely placed around my shoulders as I fought to stay awake, to watch the moving pictures on the television, wary to sleep.

"Sleep, we'll keep you safe. We're leaving to go home tomorrow; you'll be away from here forever"

Seth assured me and I shifted, resting my head on his leg, hoping to not offend him. A giant hand touched my long hair, fingers getting tangled in my hair and I sighed with contentment that I had not felt in such a long time.

"We were close friends; before I came here and Chelsea did something to me weren't we?"

I asked Seth quietly, there was no answer and I began to think that he hadn't heard me, as he stroked my hair.

"Yes, we were very close, I think you trusted me above anyone else but that doesn't matter, I will be your friend if you want, but enough, rest."

Seth told me and I closed my eyes, after touching his fingers.

"I trust you, even though I don't know why"

I murmured as I saw blackness as sleep seduced me.

Jacob woke me up the next morning, shaking me gently and I jerked awake, panicking that I would be punished, so much so that I immediately cringed and said

"I know I am a monster and I am sorry to have slept so late, or at all"

Jake looked at me horrified and I looked away from him, not bearing to see the emotion on his face. I heard clacking noises and I looked up to see Jake holding scissors, his expression unreadable.

"Our flight to Seattle is in four hours, we have time for me to cut your hair, if you want me too still"

He told me and I stood, sitting in a chair, my hair slung over the back of the seat. I didn't care if it was uneven; hopefully I could get it properly cut when I was back in Forks, if I dared to leave my house that I hardly remembered. I felt the first of the snips on my sensitive head and the lightness as my hair fell the remaining distance to the floor.

"You have to tell her about imprinting. I heard her last night, you heard her last night, she trusts you and she doesn't even know why and that's even despite what the bloodsucker did to her. Don't you think that if things turned into what you want them to be one day, she'll still be curious as to know why, you have to tell her"

I heard a yell and I opened my eyes, for I was the only 'her' in our little party and I recognized the voice to be Sam's. The snips of the scissors came louder, as if Jake was trying to drown out the fight between Sam and the other person, but to no avail.

"I can't tell her now, she would distance herself. Maybe if things hadn't changed so much I would have, but I cannot now. She doesn't believe that she is capable of such things, which you and I know is both ridiculous, if I tell her about the imprint, she will run away and I wouldn't be able to cope Sam"

Seth yelled back and I refused the urge to run to the rowing wolves and demand an explanation. Jacob distracted me with a tap on the shoulder, announcing that he was finished. Then he produced some clothes, which he told me where from my home.

"I'll leave you to change and round up everyone so we can go to the airport"

He told me as he left the room, shutting the door smartly behind him with a quiet snap. I changed after washing in the bathroom, feeling so clean that it was bliss. I found the wolves waiting for me in the outer room.

"I am ready"

Seth stood and held out his hand and I took it in mine.

"Whatever happens, if we're chased by the bloodsuckers, don't let go of my hand"

He told me. I nodded and was escorted to a waiting car, the drive to the airport was fast and I was afraid that we would crash. Luckily we survived and when I saw the amount of people, I shrank behind Seth, fearful that Volturri members of the Guard would be looking for me. I breathed when the plane finally took to the air.

I slept for the duration of both flights that eventually brought us to Port Angeles and then the car ride to Forks. Seth woke me when we came to a squeaking stop.

"Alice, you're finally home"

Overwhelmed with emotion, I burst into tears.


	16. Sixteen

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_"…There is love, burning to find you,  
__Will you wait for me?  
__…  
__And I see your face, in these tears, in these fears  
__And I see your face… - 'My Curse' by Killswitch Engage"_

I stood in the door of my home, holding a plastic bag- that was all that was my belongings. Seth stood a little ways away from me, giving me space and I was grateful, for I stood still, as memories that I thought I had suppressed came rushing through my head and I did not understand them. I grew angry and punched the wall, a crack, as I felt my hand break and I collapsed, sobbing against the doorway, cradling my injured hand.

"Alice?"

Seth asked, concerned for me. He reached out towards me, to comfort me and I curled up into a ball, sobbing still harder, afraid that he would take me away from my home too. I knew, deep in my psyche that this was an irrational fear. But, I was afraid and when I'm afraid, I go into auto protection mode.

"Alice, please let me look at your hand"

Seth requested and I shook my head 'no', he would hurt me, I was sure of it, I couldn't let him anywhere near me. Getting up, I darted inside and slammed the door shut, locking all the locks behind me and then running to the other door and looking it too as Seth knocked on the door, overwhelmed, scared and crying, I crawled underneath a dirty and dusty table and curled up into a ball there, covering my ears with my hands as I tried to drown out the calls of my name and the knocks on the door.

I jerked awake from a restless slumber at the sharp pain in my hand and I looked at it, horrified, to find that my broken hand had healed into a grotesque position. As I stared at it, knowing full well the pain that I would feel when it was broken again so as to be relocated to its proper position, I heard a persistent knock on the door. Ignoring my hand, I peered out from under the time, crouched, ready to flee if I had too. I was safe inside here, the house was strong enough to resist an attack of, at the most six vampires, but then, why was the person at the door knocking?

I don't know how long, I huddled underneath the table, but, the clicking noises at the door made me come out, hunger had consumed me and I was on edge. Then, the door opened and in walked two vampires and someone else.

"Alice dear, we're here to help you. You need to come with us"

A female vampire told me kindly. I snarled at her, as she drew closer to me. This person was familiar, I knew this person, but I don't know why I knew her, why would I be acquainted with vampires? They hurt me and abuse me, they want to kill me. I shifted slightly, centering my balance.

"Alice dear, this is Carlisle, do you remember him? He's a doctor; he would like to look at your hand, if that's all right?"

The kind vampire said to me, I drew back when more people came into the room, I recognized them to be the wolves.

"Seth, come on outside, you're not going to help things"

Jacob said to him and I looked over to them and retreated underneath the table as an argument began between the two wolves, both of them were quivering and lesson had taught me that they would soon change into wolves.

"She's afraid Esme and in shock. Not to mention, very hungry and thirsty. She needs to get out of here; it's been what a week?"

A tenor voice said and I jumped, banging my head on the top of the table and I saw stars. I slumped against the leg, breathing hard. I was sure that they were going to hurt me again.

"Get her out of there Jasper, Emmett"

Another male voice ordered and suddenly, the table was gone, I snarled and snapped as to vampires came towards me, their hands held out towards me, I looked around desperately, knowing that it was useless, I was going to be taken back to the Volturri and hurt more for leaving, I just knew it. Two pairs of hands grabbed hold of me and I immediately started kicking and screaming, through doing this, I knew I would be punished for my insolence, I didn't care though, I needed to be away and I found myself winning.

"Enough Alice, we're trying to help you, we cannot help you if you resist"

One of the vampires said to me, as he pinned me to the floor, I howled in despair and pain as my hand that I had injured fell roughly to the floor. I could hear objects falling to the ground as I thrashed around, despite being pinned to the floor.

"You're hurting her bloodsucker, get off of her!"

I heard Seth yell desperately as I squirmed and cried and screamed. Then, I suddenly felt lethargic and I stopped resisting, going limp on the floor.

"Thank you Jasper"

One of the vampires said as I lay, dazed, staring up at the ceiling. Another vampire crouched beside us and picked up my arm with my injured hand and began to inspect it.

"Alice, we're going to have to break your hand back into place, to allow for it to heal naturally"

Carlisle told me and I froze, as I remembered who this vampire was. Emmett was the one pinning me to the floor and Jasper squatted beside me, looking down at me, as if he were concerned for me.

Nausea overwhelmed me when I was lifted gently into the air by Emmett and I rolled my head to the side, making me dizzy and heaved fluid that stung the back of my throat as I was carried outside and towards the forest.

"She's vomiting bile Carlisle"

Edward said urgently. Edward? When had he gotten here? Then, we were speeding through the trees in the forest, so quick that I couldn't hear the bird calls or the sounds of the forest. When we slowed, I shut my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

I awoke in a room, which would be no surprise to me, locked from the outside. The walls constricted around me as I looked around desperately, which was when I saw light; peeking through part of the wall, just at the end of the bed I rested on. Moving forward, I touched softness and clawed at it, until the softness fell away and I had to cover my eyes from the brightness of the sun.

I stared outside the window into the forest, hardly believing where I was. I could smell different smells of vampires, but I didn't relax and I curled up when the door opened.

"Alice, can I come in?"

It was Seth. I pulled the covers down and uncurled slightly from the ball that I had curled up into. Sitting in this bed, I felt well rested and when I moved to reach towards Seth, I felt a slight pain and I began to panic when I saw the long tube that came from my arm.

"Don't take that out, it's feeding you nutrients, Carlisle and Edward had a hell of a time getting it inside of your skin and keeping your body from healing it. But, they finally managed"

Seth was sitting on the edge of my bed, as if I were about to attack him. I could distantly hear crows of laughter and bangs from the first floor and I flinched at a particularly loud one. Seth fidgeted on the side of the bed and I looked at him, suddenly concerned for him.

"Is there something wrong?"

I asked hesitantly. Something inside me told me to be prepared for whatever Seth was going to say to me next. But, he didn't speak; instead, he just took my uninjured hand in his after I had sat myself next to him and held it tight in his. I looked up at him, worried for him, Seth looked back at me and I vaguely remembered becoming lost in his eyes when I had first met him, not the second time, the first. Seth raised my hand that he held and pressed his lips to my hand softly and I gasped softly at such contact, for it made me desire more, so I cradled his hand against my cheek, savoring the roughness of his hand and mirrored his action, marveling at the feel of my lips on his skin and the scent of him.

"Do you know about imprints Alice? You probably heard us talking about it"

Seth suddenly asked me and I just shook my head 'no' and moved away from him slightly. It was obvious even to me, that the conversation that had happened between Seth and Sam when I had been rescued from the Volturri would be explained now and I suspected that I would not be happy with such an explanation.

"I've heard you speak of it; I don't know what it is"

I told him. Seth fidgeted, nervous and I waited for him to continue. Then he began to explain what an imprint was. I sat silent as he explained every little detail and I understood why Sam could idolize Emily as he did in such a way and as Seth spoke and explained, it suddenly occurred to me

"You imprinted on me"

I stated, making Seth halt his explanations. I dreaded this answer, I hoped sincerely not, for it would confirm that Seth had been using me to satisfy some 'gene' that attached him to me, he didn't care about my thoughts or feelings at all.

"I did"

Seth finally said and I felt something inside of me shatter into a thousand pieces, he was using me, like so many others had. Seth reached forward to touch me and I slapped his hand away from me, moving further up my bed, so as to put as much distance as possible between us.

"You lied to me! You made me trust you, for your own agenda, you are just like the others"

I screamed at him, I heard a silence downstairs; of course everyone in the household would hear my scream and that something continued to tear into still more pieces at the look that Seth gave me, like I was killing him from the inside out.

"No, Alice, it was never like that, please believe me"

Seth pleaded, but his pleas fell on empty ears. I was disgusted with myself, that after so many years, I had been fooled once more.

"Get out, leave me be"

I said to him in a dangerous voice that scared even me. Seth leaned forward to touch my hand and I slapped his away, angry with him for his selfishness and myself.

"Just, leave"

I screamed at him. Those final pieces withered away inside of me when Seth stood and left the room, shutting the door behind him and the tears that I had fought back whilst he was inside the room with me spilled over and I sobbed, leaning against the window sill.

"Go away"

I screeched when the door opened again sometime later. It was Jasper and he sat down on the edge of the bed, beside where I sat, curled up around the tube that was feeding me, so it wouldn't get caught should I fall asleep.

"You've upset Seth again, you've broken his heart"

Jasper told me. I knew nothing of breaking hearts or a heart being broken. I didn't have a 'heart' as people put it; I wasn't capable of one that much was clear. I was a tool and nothing more.

"Why would he be upset? He just used me for his wolfish things"

I sniffed, turning to see Jasper shine in the sunlight, making him seem even more unnatural than he already was.

"He's upset because you rejected him; you believe that he was using you as a tool, do you not? Perhaps he didn't explain properly, he did not want to tell you this, he anticipated your reaction and you've hurt him and yourself"

Jasper told me gently and I frowned at him. He nodded, as if answering my unanswered question

"When he said that he had imprinted on you, you felt like something was being torn up inside of you. I can tell you what that is Alice, but you won't believe me"

Jasper said and I looked at him, staring him straight in the eye, daring him to give me the answer.

"Alice, you love Seth"

Was all he said and I gaped at him, angry and confused; but somehow, there was some things that had been answered. Chelsea had torn my love for Seth away from me, but the power of the imprint meant that it had never been erased completely.

What had I done now?


	17. Seventeen

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

_The time for **Primrose Paths** is getting closer..._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_"__Where there is no extravagance there is no love, and where there is no love there is no understanding.  
__--Oscar Wilde"_

Carlisle had deemed it appropriate for the tube to be removed from my arm today, two weeks after it had first been inserted and, I could already anticipate the pain that I would experience. I didn't need to see visions to know, not that I wanted them, I had become so accustomed to not having visions, during the time that I had been back in Forks, that when I began to have them again, I was unprepared.

"Okay Alice, we're going to cut the tube out now. Emmett will hold you down, it is crucial that you don't move"

Carlisle told me and I let Emmett pin me against the wall, leaving my arm that had the tube in free to sit on the doctor's table in Carlisle's office. Emmett grinned at me

"Fancy seeing you here on a day like this eh? And in such a position nonetheless."

He told me and I couldn't help but smile as I felt cold hands be placed on my arm. I was determined not to look at my arm as Edward and Carlisle worked on it. That would make me ill.

"Oh? I was aware that you were keeping me from moving"

I said, cheekiness in my voice- a concept that I had only just discovered after spending as much time with Emmett as I did now. I was slowly beginning to trust him, after Jasper, he was the one I welcomed and was glad to see most.

"Nope, not at all, that was just a ruse to get you on your own you know"

I felt the blade slice into my arm and I yelped in pain, only twitching thanks to the strong hold that Emmett had on me. The blade continued cutting into my arm and then it stopped and I felt something slide out of my arm; the tube. My arm felt strangely empty and I looked down to see blood pouring from the incision and watched with fascination as I healed rapidly.

"All done Alice, thank you"

Carlisle said to me and Emmett let me go. Now, my arm only sported angry lines to show where the tube had been. I looked at the tube and was surprised at the amount of flesh that had been cut from it.

"Because we had been giving you nutrients and donated human blood, your body was able to regenerate itself; I imagine that you are quite sated in your thirst?"

Carlisle asked me and I nodded, I hadn't felt thirsty since I had stayed with the Cullens and I was grateful for that. Jasper and Emmett left the room and Carlisle began to speak as he cleaned up, I moved to help him, but he sat me down.

"You were in a great amount of shock, not that I'm surprised after what you endured… Jacob told me what had happened to you in the time that you were with the Volturri, I can explain how the Guard members and how Aro's gift works if you wish?"

Carlisle asked me, I shook my head no. I knew who Carlisle was referring too when he said Jacob's name and I was grateful. My soul ached for him, I couldn't bear the separation, but it was for the best and the, I decided I wanted to know more about Chelsea's.

"Chelsea's gift, what is Chelsea's gift?"

I asked him and Carlisle heaved a despairing sigh and shaking his head.

"Chelsea's gift is complicated, as we have seen with yourself and Seth Clearwater"

Carlisle stated and I flinched at the sound of Seth's name. Before I could ask what I had anything to do with Chelsea's gift, Carlisle continued on in his explanation

"Chelsea has the ability to tear away any emotional ties with a person or persons and replace those ties for another person."

Carlisle told me bluntly and I stared as I remembered the horrible feeling of fingers squeezing, tearing at that place inside of me. That place, evidently was where I held all my relationships and Chelsea destroyed them all. Shaking with anger, I almost roared at him to continue.

"Now, Seth Clearwater, as he told you, imprinted on you. It wasn't intentional, he didn't plan it. But and I am taking a wild leap with this, is that, the imprint is such a profound spiritual, mental and physical bond, that, even though Chelsea effectively destroyed it, because you are Seth's imprint, it was still present and when you were reunited with him, that trust you immediate felt for him, was effectively the bond establishing itself inside of you again"

Carlisle finished. I was too stunned to really question how Carlisle knew all of this information. But, I had answers and I understood, but it felt still, that Seth had used me, why hadn't he told me of this before hand, when we first started to become close friends?

"Did…did…Seth tell you that I encountered my father? The Volturri were planning to hand me to him, undoubtedly to kill me"

I remarked and Carlisle looked at me sharply. He stopped what he was doing and sat down, close to me, but not to close, I was grateful for that

"No, I wasn't aware"

Was all he said. Taking a deep breath, I explained our encounters.

"You wish to avenge your mother's death?"

He asked me suddenly when a silence fell over the room. I just nodded.

"Well, I have never met James, but I do know that he is one of the nomads in this country. Jasper knows vampires who inhabit in the south"

Carlisle told me and I looked at him, surprised that he knew about James. Silence as I contemplated what I would do next.

"Would you be able to help me find James? I cannot do it myself"

I asked quietly, but I knew Carlisle would hear me, it was Jasper, Emmett and Esme that I was worried about overhearing our conversation and my request. Edward, thankfully was away from the house, he and Bella would stay away, the only time I would see him was to check my health when Carlisle was away from the house.

"I cannot promise you anything, but I shall do my best"

Carlisle told me and I smiled at him. I stood and stretched as Carlisle resumed his previous task of cleaning up the mess that I had caused him to make where he extracted the tube from my arm. I was glad to have full usage of my arm back and my hand was healed into its proper placing.

"If I were to find James, where would I find you?"

Carlisle asked absentmindedly and I wondered how he could possibly know that I planned on leaving Forks. It would hurt me too much to return to my previous home after the explanation from Seth, for the house was riddled with his scent.

"I don't know, I'll come to you soon, in a few weeks maybe"

I finally said, after I had finished weighing my options. Carlisle nodded once and I thanked him for his help and left. I would return one last time to my home to collect necessities and leave Forks. As I ran through the forest, I had managed to elude the other Cullens, I discovered upon the fact that I was sad to be leaving Forks after so long a time that I had spent there.

Reaching my home, I darted in, biting my lip hard to be rid of any tears that came to my eyes at the smell of Seth in my nostrils and darted around, putting clothing in my bag and other necessities into a smaller one. Then I shut the door behind me, locking it for the last time and darted off into the forest, hunting and gathering food whilst I went on my way, heading east.

I stopped when I came to the first major city that was filled with people. I had no desire to purchase a house and land, for I would be leaving as soon as I had been told the whereabouts of James and, I was happy to live amongst the streets, something I had temporarily done years ago. One morning, I sat in a building that supplied machines to wash clothes, a laundrette, waiting for my clothes to be dried when

_Alice sat a little ways down from the large, white, grey and purple coloured building that advertised the doctor's surgery. She was waiting for a familiar person and as people passed, she drew lightly on a piece of scrap cardboard._

_"Alice?"_

_Alice looked up and smiled to see Carlisle Cullen standing opposite her. She stood and touched his arm in greeting and Carlisle frowned at her disapprovingly._

_"You have been living on the streets"_

_Alice frowned and shrugged._

_"I've done it before; it's nothing new to me."_

_Carlisle pointed down the street, towards the direction where the scent of various foodstuffs was emitting._

_"Come, we shall speak whilst you eat. When did you last hunt?"_

_He asked as they started down the street together after Alice had gathered her things together. Alice began to count the days and nights since she had last drank the blood of animals._

_"A month, give or take"_

_Carlisle's frown deepened as they turned into a café whose doors were thrown open in welcome and the smells of food made Alice hurry in eagerly, for she was quite starved. The waitress handed the two of them menus and Alice began to read just as eagerly._

_"What would you like? We shall swap plates when you've finished"_

_Carlisle asked and Alice made her selections, just as a waiter approached them, he smiled at Alice as he spoke to Carlisle, asking if they were ready to order their meal. Carlisle ordered, Alice opting to choose not to speak. When Alice and Carlisle were left to continue their conversation, Alice opened her mouth to ask the question which had been burning to be asked_

_"Did you locate my father?"_

_Alice asked, though she terribly wanted to ask after Seth. Carlisle pretended to drink his water that had been served to him._

_"I did, he is in Illinois State, in Cahokia with his coven"_

_The glass that was in Alice's hand shattered upon hearing the location. Almost immediately the male waiter was cleaning up the shattered glass and apologizing again and again as Alice casually picked the embedded particles of glass from her skin…_

Cahokia, Illinois. That's where my monster of a father was. He was probably trying to hunt down my whereabouts, my movements, in hopes of finding me. But, I would go to him. I was enraptured to note the clarity of the vision, of the certainty that seemed to ring from the voices. Jumping up, I pulled my clothes, damp, from the dryer and shoved them inside my bag, hurriedly folding them and bolted as fast as I dared from the laundrette.

It was hard, getting to Cahokia, not only just for my memories- the few that I had of the town were gruesome and horrible enough, but as a manner of planning. I did not wish to immediately alert the fact that a dhampire was in the town, as big as it was now. Who knew how many members James had in his coven; the vision hadn't told me that. So, I travelled by foot to the border of Illinois, encountering nomad vampires who wanted the bounty for my head along the way and then payed much of the money that I possessed to ride in a bus to Cahokia.

Cahokia had changed much from the last time that I had been there, oh so many years ago. I doubted that there would be any humans still alive that would recognize me, for I hadn't aged since my maturity all those years ago. Though, there was one human, a doctor of the mind, who took great interest in me and I hoped, that he would have passed on, for I did not care to explain. The driver of the bus, let me off at a motel, known for it's age, dating back to the Civil War and, upon seeing it, I smiled sadly, glad to know that that little bit of my past had survived the turmoil of the world. Securing a room, I sat inside it on the bed, legs crossed and picked up the telephone and dialled a number that I had seen in a vision.

"Cullen residence, this is Emmett speaking"

Emmett said through the phone. Frowning, I asked to speak to Carlisle, hoping that he would not recognize it to be me.

"About time you called through, Esme's been worried sick for you! Carlisle's got news; he wants to talk with you. But first things first, where are you young lady?"

Emmett asked me, scolding me with jest in his voice. I could hear him walking as he waited for my answer.

"I am in Cahokia, Illinois, where I was born, or where I remember being first anyway"

I told him. Emmett made a 'ah' noise, as if it made perfect sense. Before continuing on the previous topic of conversation- why I hadn't called the Cullens sooner.

"And Jasper, if you ever come back to Forks, stay away from Esme and Jasper, they'll go off at you something furious for just upping and disappearing like you did"

I chuckled weakly as I tried to explain why I had done what I had done, but Emmett stopped me from explaining any more than I already had

"It doesn't matter, we just want to help protect you Alice, you're the pixie of the family you know and before you nark on about Rosalie and all, I'll have you know that she stopped the Volturri from doing even more horrific things to you. Maybe you should speak with her"

Emmett suggested and I almost dropped the telephone receiver in shock at what he said. I didn't want to believe what Emmett had just said to me, not at all. I had only seen Rosalie once during my time at the Cullen house and that time, I had sworn that it was a dream, but, maybe I had been wrong.

"Here, Jazzy boy wants to speak to you. Don't worry; he won't lecture you Alice…much"

Emmett chuckled. I said goodbye to him and the telephone was passed to Jasper. Who didn't speak for some time.

"Uh, Jasper?"

I asked into the phone. I could hear light breathing, but I couldn't be sure it was Jasper. Finally they spoke into the receiver and I jumped.

"Hello Alice"

Rosalie. I growled long into the telephone receiver before placing it onto the body of the telephone. Rosalie's voice echoed in my ears and the loneliness that I had felt since, I had sent Seth away intensified. I was alone in a city that was, too me, like a ghost town, for I saw everything as it had been before I left. Now, I was truly alone and I regretted such hasty decisions and hurtful actions as I curled up on the bed and slipped into a restless sleep…


	18. Eighteen

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

_The time for **Primrose Paths** is getting closer..._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_"When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hold on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn – Harriet Beecher Stowe"_

I took the time to explore my home town, for it had changed drastically. I was surprised to find my home that I lived in still stood and gladly paid a small fee to visit inside of it. Following a set path, I was surprised to see a picture on the wall. The person looked very much like me and looking at the path, I gaped to realize that I was looking at a photograph of my mother.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can I ask something?"

A stranger said and I looked at them, she wore a card which bore her name and position- historic researcher- it said.

"Well, do you know who this woman is? You look very much like her, are you a relative?"

It was hard for me to say yes. But, I finally brought myself around to answering the woman's question. She beckoned for me to follow her and I soon found myself in a room that I remembered the floor to be covered in blood; the room of my birth and my mother's death. The woman fiddled around in a desk that obviously didn't belong in the room and came out with a sheet of paper

"What can you tell me?"

Swallowing, I began to speak.

"This room, we shouldn't be in here. That woman, here name was Sasha, she died here, giving birth to my…grand mother"

I lied smoothly; it felt unnatural to be in the room that I was 'born' in. The woman breathed in sharply as she wrote what I said.

"And you're grandmother's name?"

I told her my name and the conversation went on for some time as the woman quizzed me about every little thing that I knew.

"Is there anything else about Sasha Denali that you can tell us?"

The woman asked and I nodded.

"The father of my grand mother, I don't know if they were married, but, the father, he left my mother dead and for my grandmother to die"

I told her coldly. She looked at me horrified and for one intense moment, I thought for sure that she had deduced that I was somehow the person that I claimed to be my 'grand mother'.

"Oh, I will be sure to include as much information in my research as possible. Thank you for your assistance"

I nodded and said farewell, exiting my old home as soon as able, but not before I took one last look at the portrait of my mother- Sasha Denali. My monster of a father hadn't falsified when he had stated that I looked very much like my mother and, for that, I was grateful for his honesty, the only thing that I was grateful to him for.

After that emotional encounter, I walked to the outskirts of Cahokia, setting myself amongst the never ending fields of green, spotted with flowers, I was glad for the isolation for I shone in the brilliant sunlight and feeling suddenly energetic, I jumped up and spun in a circle, the skirt that I wore billowing around me and I laughed, feeling so carefree. I was determined not to dwell on the intensifying loneliness and need to be near Seth, too feel his lips on my hand and the feeling as my body responded.

I stopped when I heard the sound of whispering foot falls, much too large to be human and I grew tense and I saw the lopping strides of two wolves. Seth and Jacob. I felt slightly defeating and more so elated to see Seth.

"Hello, Jacob, Seth"

I called to them and Seth broke into a steady trot as I walked towards them. Seth stopped when we reached one another and I petted him affectionately, bending so I could be face to face and touching my lips to his forehead, feeling the fur against my face and a rumbling noise came from him.

"Hey Alice, how you doing?"

Jake announced and I looked up to find him wearing only skin tight pants.

"I just went to my house, where I was born and raised; I saw a picture of my mother"

I told them. Seth rubbed his head against my stomach, in comfort; I didn't want to move at all, despite my straying thoughts that Seth was still using me.

"Carlisle wanted you to have company, James' coven isn't one of the bigger ones, but they are quite powerful"

Jacob explained and I nodded and I regretted my decision to ring Carlisle to speak to him, not that I had had the chance too, Emmett had tricked me into speaking with Rosalie.

"I never knew you glowed in the sunlight"

Jacob remarked, falling to the ground and stretching out his limbs beside me. Seth sat beside me, resting his head on my belly as we soaked in the sunshine.

"Have you found where James is?"

Jacob suddenly asked after a long span of silence. I looked at him and saw the calculation and planning in his eyes and understood, he knew of what had happened at the Volturri and he wanted retribution of some sort.

"No, I haven't tried. I wanted to visit places I hadn't been too in years"

I told him. Jacob nodded and silence fell over us once more. We headed back to the main forum of the town when dusk came upon us, after Seth and Jacob had fetched more suitable clothing, heading to in the direction of an eatery that I remembered, in the hopes that it was still in business and I was glad to find that it was. We entered and ordered our meals and soon became engaged in a fast conversation about this town.

The peacefulness and good humour was not lasted, for I stiffened when I smelt a particular scent: vampire and the people around me went silent as I heard multiple footsteps approaching us and I looked up in fear. For James, walked to us at a human speed, flanked by a woman with wild hair and another male and Seth immediately pushed me behind him slightly.

"Ah, daughter, I am surprised to see you here?"

I snarled quietly, aware of those around us and moved so I sat next to Seth, I heard him object beside me and I grabbed his hand underneath the table, clutching it tightly.

"I am here, to kill you for what you did to my mother"

I said to him, the hostility oozing from every word. James laughed heartily, as if I had just told him a joke.

"You will never be the one to end my existence; you are an abomination, what makes you think that you will be able to end my life?"

I could hear arrogance in his voice and I snarled, louder this time and the jest in his eyes disappeared, now, he knew that my intentions weren't said in vain, nor jest.

"If Alice fails, we will complete what she began"

Seth pledged to my father, squeezing my hand to prove his sincerity, I did not look at him though as James advanced towards where I sat and wrenched me upright so now that I stood, his hands freezing on my shoulders and I shivered.

"I will kill you for what you did to Sasha, for existing and, I will not look upon you so kindly like the Volturri had done. No matter how alike to your mother, I will torture you until you beg for your death at my hand and I will hunt you down if you flee, no amount of skills that you have hiding will be useful, and you will not escape"

James hissed into my ear and I began to tremble, I felt trapped and I couldn't escape and then, I was released when a fist collided with James' face with a gigantic crack and he stumbled backwards. The eatery went silent and someone cleared their throat nervously. James grinned at me and turned on his heel, heading towards the exit.

"Until next time we meet Mary Alice, you would do best to heed my warning, maybe you should leave Cahokia now?"

James suggested as the female sneered at me, taking James' arm and wrapping hers around it possessively. A man approached us, nervously when I sat next to Seth, who cradled his hand with a look of intense pain on his face and I almost began to cry at the amount of pain that seemed to surge through me as I inspected his damaged hand.

"I will have to ask you to leave the premises"

The man said to Jacob. I didn't hear the remainder of their conversation for I was focused on repositioning Seth's hand, who groaned in pain as I did so. When I heard a grinding sound, followed by a soft pop, I let go of his hand, satisfied as I watched it heal properly. We left to the stares of other patrons and I stood in front of Seth and in between Jacob as we retired to my hotel where I stayed.

"Here, you idiot, give us your hand"

Jacob tutted as he pulled bandages from his bag and began to wrap Seth's hand and up to his arm, to give support whilst it continued to heal.

"That was a stupid, stupid thing to do Seth Clearwater. Why not alert the whole town that there are super naturals here eh? Those bloodsuckers will already be hunting the people for blood"

Jacob scolded as I curled up in the seat, beside one of the beds in Seth's and Jacob's hotel room that they had rented temporarily. They were relieved to discover that I was only three rooms away from where they were to rest.

"I'll go get some ice, Paul"

Jacob taunted stalking from the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned towards Seth and smiled weakly at him.

"Jake is right, you should not have done what you did, thank you for defending me"

I told him, Seth shrugged as if it weren't a major problem.

"Carlisle explained about the imprinting business as best he could and Chelsea's gift. I understand now and I am sorry for what I said too you, though I still am quite confused"

I apologized to Seth. He shook his head once and wrapped his arms around me loosely, being wary of his hand, but his grip became tighter.

"Don't apologize; you were unprepared and still unwell"

I didn't understand why he said such a thing and those thoughts were wiped from my head when he touched his lips to my forehead and then to my eyes, which was when I realized that tears had escaped, when I had tried so hard to contain them.

"Sam can explain in more detail, he is happy to talk to you when we go back to Forks"

Seth murmured as he nestled his face next to mine after shifting in attitude. Jake returned, looking wary with ice in a bag. He handed it to Seth and sat down on the other bed, crossing his legs together.

"I smelt vampire, you should stay here for the night Alice"

Jake told me seriously. I nodded.

"Can I fetch my belongings?"

He nodded and I moved away from Seth, most unwillingly and crept out of the room and down to mine, where I entered as silently as inhumanly possible and gathered my belongings. I froze when I felt a hand on my neck, cold to feel

"My, my, my daughter, you did not heed my warning"

The cold, menacing voice that was James whispered in my ear. Opening my mouth, I didn't reply, but screamed Seth's name. I heard the whistle in the air as James grunted

"No more noise from you _precious _daughter"

He sneered and the heaviness that was his hand collided with my head, pushing me into the wall with a large amount of force. Dazed, I stumbled back, aches and pain in my ribs and I couldn't move on the floor as I saw his fist come towards me…


	19. Nineteen

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

_The time for **Primrose Paths** is getting closer..._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_"A friend is someone who, upon seeing another friend in immense pain would rather be the one experiencing the pain than to have to watch their friend suffer – Anonymous"_

I awoke to massive amount of pain on the underside of my head. Opening my eyes, I managed to focus on the white ceiling and I sat up, hearing a squelching noise as I did so. Touching the back of my head, my hand came away, red with my blood and I held my hand to my head, to staunch as much blood leaking from my head as possible.

"Ah, you are awake dhampire"

I snapped my head around and instantly regretted the move for thousandfold bolts of pain shot up through my back and I moaned with pain as I rocked backward and forward slightly, finally I just laid down, resting my head on the cool floor.

"Aw, does it hurt? Though, I must confess your blood smells so wickedly sweet"

The vampire went on and I heard the creak of the chair and then footsteps of heavy boots on the floor and one came into view and then I was moved so I now lay on my back and the vampire who spoke to me with such a heavy accent came into view. He leaned closer to me and I tried to sink into the floor when he began to lick the blood from my neck.

"Laurent, what are you doing?"

A female voice suddenly came as I felt sharp pricks that were the vampire's fangs begin to sink into my neck. I was immune to the vampiric venom, but, it still caused a great amount of pain until my system was able to be rid of it, not to mention the fastness of my body making blood. One or two vampires could feast on me for a couple of days and I would not die, but a coven of vampires? I would be dead within hours.

"Have you smelt It's blood? It's so sweet that it's wicked Victoria and the taste…"

Laurent trailed off to turn me so he could drink the last dribbles of blood that came from my almost healed head and I moaned from the pain when his tongued went inside the wound as he drank. I looked up at the woman, Victoria, who stared down at me with a hungry look on her face and she was then kneeling beside me.

"It smells so sweet"

She breathed whilst she smelt my neck eagerly, her cold breath on my skin causing me to have goose bumps and then, I felt her fangs pierce my skin and the liquid fire enter my blood stream and I screamed at the pain, trying to move away, but I couldn't, I was pinned by Laurent and Victoria and then, I felt the fire enter at another point and screamed louder as I heard the loud slurping noises as the two vampires drank my blood.

"Shut up dhampire, or I'll rip your tongue out"

Laurent threatened me, gripping my jaw so tightly that I thought he would crush it and the sound died away. He nodded, satisfied and squeezed his hand and I heard a slight crack as I grimaced in the pain, though I was determined not to make a noise. Victoria still drank from me and I squirmed from the venom, trying to be rid of it.

"That's a good little dhampire"

Laurent chided, my own blood dripping from his mouth, spraying over my face as he spoke to me. I didn't answer, just moaned from the pain that chorused through me, quicker and quicker. I welcomed the blackness when it advanced towards me, though I knew that it was crucial that I did not faint, the pain was too great and I gave in after some struggle.

I awoke to the peaceful, healing sound of rain falling on the roof and how I wished that I could sit there in the rain, but I knew that this was not possible. I shivered and I moved, curling up into a ball, but to no avail. Forcing my eyes open, I looked around in the almost complete darkness, still curled up and saw darkness amongst the whiteness that was the stone floor and I sat up, feeling sluggish and dizzy.

Curiosity breaking through my numb mind and letting me see clearly, I crawled towards the blackness and touched it gingerly. Soft to touch and just a tad longer than my fingers, I pinched it together in between my fingers and looked around, struggling to find just a touch more light, seeing the reflection against the stoned wall, I stumbled to my feet and fell to the wall, bruising my shoulder bone and looked down at what I held in my hand. Hair. I put my hands to my head and felt softness of skin, not the coarse but smooth texture of hair and I started to sob as I realized that I was truly about to die, at the hands of my own monster father and his coven.

"Ah, so my monster daughter is awake"

The door creaked open and the man I loathed with all my being said to me nastily and through my tears, my eyes quickly adjusted to the increase in light and I looked at my father.

"Laurent and Victoria are quite delirious after their feast. I am not happy"

He was suddenly standing beside me and he grabbed my shoulders, pressing me against the wall. I contorted my face in pain, but I was determined not to make a noise, James' voice echoed throughout the room and my cries of pain were sure to carry and I bit down on my lip until I began to bleed, tearing it to shreds, but it would heal in time.

"Now, I believe that I have an oath to fulfil my _precious _monster"

James whispered into my ear and I shivered and I dared to speak, not caring of the consequences.

"My mother, Sasha, why did you leave her when she was birthing me?"

I received no answer, but to be pulled away from the wall and be slammed back against it. He snarled and I didn't cringe or look away as I stared defiantly in his eyes, cold and a bright red in the almost darkness.

"She was dead the moment you started to destroy her from the inside out and I couldn't bear to see her in so much pain, because of you, she put herself through the torture as you kicked out at her belly. All through her pregnancy she crooned and took the breaking bones that you caused"

James spat out and I stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't remember much, but I do know that she screamed your name, wanting you to help her and she bled to death calling for you to help her and you weren't there, you failed her and now, you cannot bear to look at me"

I stated and I was delivered a blow across my face for speaking. My chest heaved as I fought back sobs as James turned around, away from me and I put my cheek against the cold stone.

"You dare say this to me. You lie _precious _daughter"

James sneered, grabbing me and slamming me against the wall, small rocks fell from the roof at the force and I couldn't help but cry out with pain.

"Don't speak of Sasha again. I will punish you for your lies"

James dropped me to the floor where I crumpled in a heap and sobbed at what he had said to me and from the painful sting in my cheek. In the distance, I heard a wolf howl, but it sounded far, far away, that I could not hear it clearly to discern who it was that howled.

My time spent in the stone cold cell was a lot worse than my time in the Volturri dungeons. Every day, Laurent, Victoria and another vampire whose name I did not know would come and hold me down whilst they drank my blood. The other vampire delighted in everything that I was and my blood especially. She would come before Victoria and Laurent and a dangerous game of cat and mouse would begin in the small stone room and she would catch me despite my exhausted efforts. Torture is the only word I could think to describe what she did to me and then Victoria and Laurent would come and feast on my bleeding wounds sustained from the game.

"Please, stop it"

I whimpered as the lashings increased in force and number and for my plea, I was delivered an extra hard lash which bit deep down into my body. James chuckled and I felt something wet on my head, which was shaved of all hair, it had stopped growing so quickly now and I was always cold without it, I knew that I was becoming ill, something that had never happened to me in all my years.

"You beg, now you will die"

James whispered in my ear as the liquid that he had poured on my head reached the first of the lashings and I screamed as the liquid entered the deep lacerations and stung, worse still than vampire venom rushing through my body and I was left alone, sobbing and writhing around trying to be rid of the harsh sting and I fell into a daze which made the world move slowly, I barely registered the fact that I was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder like I were some object of sorts. The sharp blow across my face brought me back into reality. I was sitting in an arm chair that was soft on my bruised and aching skin, but I didn't move at all.

"Well, _precious _daughter, I am surprised that you have survived. But now, you'll be promised only to my friend here"

James told me gesturing to the vampire who loved to hurt me and to drink my blood. She smiled eagerly and advanced forward, but a low growl came from behind me and I froze, afraid that they would think that I was the one who had growled, I couldn't smell anything from my sickness, nor breathe properly, I relied on my hearing when that sadistic vampire came into my stone room.

"I do believe that your _precious _daughter has been promised to another and, he has much more claim then that bloodsucker over there, daddy fang face"

I heard Jacob say and a harsh bark was heard and I watched in a daze as three wolves lunged at the two vampires and I was scooped up, as if I were a delicate thing and I was flying through corridors that I never knew existed. But I stopped them.

"I need to kill my father, I have to do it"

I told Jacob, who looked down at me concerned, my words were slurred and I was hot from sickness. I tried to stand, but my weakness made me fall to the floor, hurting my knees and I began to sob, hot hands on my shoulders.

"We've got you now Alice, those bloodsuckers won't get you"

Jacob reassured me as I shook in his arms, the warmth like fire on my cold skin. My body temperature had lowered to that of a vampire and feeling warmth after so long had me shivering from the sensation of warmth.

"Oh really? You won't take away that monster so quickly"

The low, dangerous voice of Victoria came from behind us and I stiffened in Jacob's arms, which were suddenly furry, he had phased and he was crouched, protecting me. Victoria laughed gleefully.

"No amount of freaks that surround you dhampire are gonna keep us from draining you of your blood and torturing you until you die, pleading for mercy, which you will not receive."

Victoria told me, craning her neck to see me, hidden behind the mass of russet brown fur and powerful body that was Jacob in his wolf form. Then, they were lunging towards each other and I took the opportunity to dart back, the way we had came. Through the distant thudding in my ears, I could hear sounds of fighting and I burst in, to find Seth and…Paul? In wolf form, fighting one vampire each, James, fighting Seth and another vampire was fighting Paul.

I watched as if in slow motion, Seth turned and I stumbled forward screaming when James dived for Seth, his hand collided with my shoulder and I heard the bone shatter as his hand pierced my shoulder completely and I screeched as he struggled to free his hand. The pain cleared my sick mind and senses and I saw everything clearly, heard and smelt everything so clearly as I used the arm that was currently stuck in my shoulder to pull my hideous father towards me and I bit down on my father's neck, biting deeper and deeper with my little fangs.

James thrashed and thrashed around, but the lower half of his arm was stuck in my shoulder, the wound getting bigger and bigger as we both struggled…

_Seth's Point of View_

When I smelt my Alice stumble into the room, I had to turn around, I could smell that she was sick and I worried for her. The pack had been hunting down that bloodsucker James and his coven for a month and a bit and it was agony for me all over again. From the time that she had disappeared with the Volturri and we had taken her back, I had seen her and knew she was changed, that something had happened to her and I found out, that it had been the fanged monster called Chelsea. Never in my life had I felt the urge to kill, but, that moment, I would've killed the world a thousand times over to have her back with me.

When my Alice darted forward, throwing herself in front of me, my looking around had caused that monster that was her father to lunge at me, I watched, not being able to do anything in the wolf form as that bloodsucker's hand, intended for me shot through her shoulder and I shuddered, knowing that would've been me, should have been intended to be me. She then pulled him forward, biting at her father's neck and he thrashed around, trying to free himself and the wound got bigger and bigger and I leapt forward when more bloodsuckers appeared, attracted by the sweet smell of her blood and kept them at bay, soon, I was joined by my pack brothers

"Seth, what happened? Why is Alice like, beating the crap out of that bloodsucker that is her father?"

Paul asked, his voice in my head sounded slightly tired as he tore the head from the body of some random bloodsucker. I allowed him to see what had happened in those moments and furiously started heading for my Alice, I could see her weakening, that the bloodsucker was beginning to get the upper hand, despite the fact that she had successfully chewed half of his head off, but it was healing even as my Alice chewed at his neck.

"Seth, get her out of here, he's making the wound bigger every time daddy fang face moves"

Jake ordered his voice booming in my head and I leaped over a vampire and with one, carefully calculated bite, chomped the bloodsuckers hand off and it dropped to the floor, the severed hand writhing on the floor and daddy fang face pulled free as Jake lunged forward and finished the job of what Alice had started. She turned and looked at me, a smile that I couldn't describe on her face. Then, she began to shake as she stood upright and then, began to fall and I lunged forward, catching her and bruising my back bone.

"Someone, she's bleeding too much, she needs someone to pack the wound"

I screamed in my head as I supported her, dragging her outside, I was flanked by Paul and when we were out of the room, he phased back, taking the clothes that he had tied to his leg and placing them over my Alice's wound. He adjusted his hold and began running for the exit and I followed, flanking him. How we made it outside without encountering more of the coven was anyone's guess, but we did.

"Seth, we need to call an ambulance"

Paul said panicking and I phased back and quickly pulled my shorts on, to make me semi decent at the very least.

"We can't call the medics, she'll heal to quick and then what'll we do?"

We both looked at the soaked clothing, which was now starting to leak blood. My Alice wasn't healing.

"She's not healing at all; we have to call an ambulance"

Paul repeated and picked her up and we were running back towards the town as fast as we could. The first car that we stumbled across we waved over and got a ride to the nearest hospital. I grabbed my Alice and dashed inside, never minding the fact that I wore only bike shorts and no shirt, I was almost in tears as I screamed for someone to help.

Then, she was gone, taken away from me and I hoped to someone or thing that she wouldn't begin to heal and I began to shiver violently as reality began to set in.

"Sir, we need to ask you some questions, do you know this woman's medical history?"

I nodded as the nurse sat me down in a chair and held a clipboard ready to take notes as I recounted everything that I knew about my Alice, medically.

"Can you tell us how this happened?"

I shook my head. How the hell was I meant to tell her that her own father had done this to her? The nurse rambled on and I answered the questions in a daze as I heard the medics working on Alice, calling for more bags of blood.

"And what's your relationship with Mary Alice?"

The nurse finally asked and I looked at her blankly.

"Fiancé"

I lied and she nodded and went away and I heard the calls that she was going to be operated on and when I saw Alice, in the bed, being wheeled away, I bolted forward, pushing my way to her side so I could pick up her hand

"Sir, she has to go upstairs now"

My Alice, who's face looked to be in so much pain, immediately softened when my hand wrapped around hers and I touched her shaved head, with just that little hint of regrowth delicately and I leaned over to kiss her forehead and her erratic heartbeat became constant.

"I'll see you the other side, don't give the surgeons too hard a time"

I whispered and I felt hands on my shoulder.

"Come on man, let her go, quicker Alice goes in, quicker she comes out"

Paul said when I gripped the bed rail, not wanting to leave, I could hear the warning in his voice, but I didn't want to leave, I couldn't leave. I knew that she was going upstairs so the docs could fix her and I couldn't be there with her.

"Sir…"

One of the nurses said and I glared at her angrily.

"Seth, come on, let's go call mom and the others, let them know that we'll be here longer. Carlisle might come up here so we can get her out quicker"

Paul's words fell on empty ears as they started leading my Alice away from me and I let out a strangled cry.

"Sir, let go"

One of the doctors ordered. Then, I felt Paul's arms around me, lifting me up and I began to struggle, I heard him apologizing for my behaviour, explaining that Alice had nearly already died and I was over protective. Well, Paul didn't realize how over protective I could be when it came to my Alice.

"Get outside, now"

He hissed in my ear, kicking me in the ass as he pushed me outside of the ER. I grumbled and then launched on him when I got out.

"Seth Clearwater. Stop this right now"

Paul and I both paused to look at Jacob who was frowning and was holding a bunch of clothes. I stepped forward and took my share from the pile and pulled on a shirt and longer pants over the bike shorts.

"Carlisle, Jasper and Esme are on their way here as we speak. That house where the vamps were holding Alice is currently in flames."

I sniggered at that, though I kept looking back at the hospital. Jacob and Paul made tutting noises at me and I looked at them sheepishly.

"Look, leave me be okay?"

I asked them. Paul just shook his head no and Jake grinned.

"Come on man, I'll wait with you"

Jake and I went back inside the hospital.

_Alice Point of View_

I smelt forest and dirt and rain and I didn't want to move at all. But I forced my eyes open and I looked around, feeling groggy. I could hear multiple beeps.

"Alice honey?"

I heard a female voice say, I did not like them, this I knew and then it occurred to me, whose voice it was. Rosalie and I moaned, not wanting to be near her at all.

"What you doing?"

I managed to croak, the tube that was down my throat was uncomfortable and scratched against the back of my throat.

"I came here to make sure everything was in order, Carlisle and Edward needed to go hunting, Seth's exhausted"

I growled when she said Seth's name, she had no business doing so.

"Carlisle you leave"

Was all I said to her. I didn't want explanations, I wanted Carlisle and Seth and Rosalie out of the room and far away from me.

"Alice, hear me out"

I growled low in my throat and resisted the urge to cough up the tube down my throat. I pointed at the door weakly, my arm aching.

"Out"

I snarled. Rosalie just nodded and walked to the door.

"I am so sorry"

She whispered and I growled again, I did not want to hear what she had to say to me and finally, she left, shutting the door behind her, but it was almost immediately banged back open to reveal Seth and I allowed myself to cough. Edward came in after him, chuckling to himself as Seth all but grabbed my hand and touched his face with it and I sighed at the feeling.

"Alice, I'm going to take the breathing tube out for you, just start coughing"

He instructed as he pulled the tape away from my mouth and started pulling the tube out and I started to cough and then, it was out of my throat and I took deeper breaths as Edward left us be, after checking something on the monitors.

"You're almost home, we're at the hospital in Forks. Carlisle got you a private room and a transfer when you suddenly started healing a little to fast in Cahokia after the doctors started pumping antibiotics and blood through you anyway"

Seth told me. He hadn't let go of my hand and I moved over slightly, pushing myself up against the bed rail and tugged on his hand, wanting him near me. He climbed on the bed and managed to wrap his arms around me and I moved so my body was aligned perfectly against his, something I had never done before.

"I love you Alice"

Seth whispered and I pressed his hand against my cheek, touching my lips to his hand. I didn't know if I would be able to say that I loved Seth back, I didn't know how to love, but those words meant so much to me and I felt fingertips stroke the side of my face, resting on my lips and I kissed Seth's fingers.

"I'll keep you safe Alice, go to sleep"

Seth murmured in my ear and in Seth's warm embrace, I slipped into a restful slumber, with the scent of the forest in my nostrils…


	20. Twenty

_Warning: Same sex relationship can be found in this fic. Dark themes as well as inappriopriate language._

_Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, only the plot._

_The time for **Primrose Paths** is getting closer..._

**A/N:**_ Oh my gosh! It's the end of Reincarne! This came so quickly for me once I began to work on it again. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, that Reincarne is completed, full steam ahead for **Primrose Paths**! If you've read it before, then I urge you to read the first three chapters of Edward's POV, if you haven't read it at all, I urge you to read all of it anyway!_

_--**Clarissa Frey**_

* * *

**Chapter 20- The End**

_"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end - Seneca"_

I was back once more at the Cullen residence, but, Seth assured me, it was only because I wasn't allowed in the La Push reservation, where Seth lived with his sister and mother. I was actually allowed to leave the bed, because Carlisle had literally pulled an arm and leg to get me out of Forks hospital, which I was grateful for.

I had contracted a sickness called pneumonia because of the poor conditions that I had been kept in whilst imprisoned by my now dead father. Collectively, the wolves had destroyed all but five vampires that were part of James' coven and I was more than ever on my guard, for I was now afraid that they would come after me, for retribution.

"Alice, I'm going to take the IV's out now"

Carlisle told me, readying his scalpel. I just nodded and Emmett once more pinned me to the wall. He was careful to avoid my injured shoulder, which was healing now so quickly that everyday, Carlisle would have to cut pieces of shattered bone out of my shoulder.

"So, fancy finding you here again, of all places"

Emmett told me, smugness radiating from his voice. I just shook my head, ignoring him. But, I wasn't let off from his antics quite so easily.

"So, Jasper told me that he heard that you were planning on moving again. Care to tell uncle Em' why?"

I was surprised that that had spread amongst the Cullens. Only Carlisle had known of my desire to move, so as to keep his coven and the wolves safe from any vampires who wanted retribution for the events that had occurred in Cahokia. But Carlisle had insisted that I not leave.

"Emmett that is not your business"

Carlisle said slowly as he sliced my skin, but I didn't move this time, I was accustomed and acquainted with pain now, though I still flinched slightly as the first of the three tubes in my arms was removed. After the first, I was distracted with talk from Emmett, joking around and asking me where I was going to build another home.

"Emmett"

Carlisle's voice was warning him, but it was his eagerness that made me wish to answer and I told him, that I wanted to be away from Forks. Emmett had a more adverse reaction than Carlisle and Seth had combined.

"Are you kidding me, you're leaving because of some half wit vampires? I'll live with you if it means you'll stay in the area, you give the place spice pixie. You're like the original pixie, the only pixie dhampire out in the world…I'm pretty sure and…"

I tuned out Emmett's ramblings as Seth, Carlisle and I exchanged glances. Seth just shrugged and Carlisle smiled at me. As Emmett let me up and I moved forward stiffly so Carlisle could unwrap the bandages and inspect the shoulder wound. It had originally started out as a small hole, but my struggles with James, now know as daddy fang face, had caused it to become much bigger.

"Want to hear the good news or bad news?"

Carlisle asked me after he had finished kneading the area gently. I could feel the little shards of bone still left over underneath my skin and I confess that it felt quite unusual.

"Oh c'mon Carlisle, just tell the poor woman"

Emmett drawled, he had began a game of cards with Seth and I rolled my eyes and gave my full attention to Carlisle.

"The bone shards are a lot deeper than usual, I will have to cut a lot and very deep, it will be painful"

I swallowed as I nodded, I had had enough of pain, no matter how accustomed I had become to it, the concept of pain still scared me. Carlisle had me lie on the table and this time, it was Seth who held me down and Emmett distracted me as Carlisle cut into me, I heard the clunk of the tray as the shards of bone were dropped into them quickly.

"Done Alice, I am sorry"

Carlisle apologized as Seth helped me sit up. I pulled on the poncho that Esme had made for me, something that covered me completely and kept me warm, without having to use my hurt shoulder too much.

"I know you're keen to leave, but promise me that you will come here _everyday_"

Carlisle stressed to me and I nodded, the least I could do for the all the aid he had given me in the short amount of time that we had been in each other's acquaintance. I said my goodbyes to Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Esme. I would see them, but I did not want to reveal the location of my new home. Only Seth and his pack knew where my new home was now.

"Come on Alice"

Seth called to me as I walked out into the sunlight for the first time in what felt like years. I smiled as Seth bounced off into the brush and came back as the wolf that I knew and, what Jasper told me- loved. He nudged my hand and I climbed onto his back and off we went into the bush at a moderate speed, the scents and smells of the forest seemed like a distant memory and we came to my home all too quickly for my liking.

"So, what do you need to get from here?"

Seth asked me as I let myself into the house that was never unkempt as it was now. I shook my head and headed for the drawers, I reached inside the top drawer and opened the little apartment and pulled out a jewelled locket. Placing it into my pocket safely, I returned to Seth, who was once more in wolf form and off we went once more. I knew when we had crossed onto La Push territory, for Seth slowed just that little bit and I got off of his back and we began a game of tag as I tried to get to the cave without Seth catching me. I was slightly winded when I went inside.

"Are you okay Alice?"

Seth asked me when I sat myself down on one of the wooden chairs. I had never lived in a series of caves before and, I was determined to be near but far away enough that I couldn't be scented by any vampire and I had no desire to tell the location to any one of the Cullens.

Seth stayed for the first dinner that I made by fire in my new home, forest cuisine as he put it had never tasted so excellent he had said. We sat on the ledge and watched the moon rise and I knew that I would be safe, as long as Seth was by my side. We would help one another.

A new story in my long existence had begun and this time, it wasn't miserably and filled with hate, it was filled with the opposite of those things and for the first time in all these years, I felt content.

**_Finite _**


End file.
